Revenge
by hiphopchica7
Summary: Rose has secrets. Secrets she only writes. And the Doctor loves to read. What happens when the Doctor decides to read all of Rose's secrets. Payback of course.
1. Hiding Places

**Author's Note: The first chapter is significantly shorter than the others because I liked the stopping point. Any comments, suggestions, complaints are welcome. I love reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Doctor Who, all belongs to BBC.**

* * *

Library, back wall, top shelf, encyclopedia section, behind the letter M. That's where she kept her journals. Well, her journals, her diaries, her scrapbooks, her pictures, her letters. She had the TARDIS make some room back there, a small cavern for her own books. She would have kept them in her room, but The Doctor often popped in to tell her something, and if he spotted them, well, he'd read them. And she didn't want that.

* * *

That was why, every night at 11:30, after getting back from an adventure, she'd sneak in there while The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS and write. She'd write in her journal about what they did that day, add a picture to her scrapbook, vent to her diary, and write a letter to The Doctor. She wouldn't give the letters to him, at least not yet. Her forever wouldn't even last his lifetime, and so if one day her forever ran out, the TARDIS would notify him where to look. There were hundreds of letters. She'd been here over a year and a letter a day adds up. They're all numbered, except one, labeled 'Last'. This one held everything he meant to her. It wasn't as if her other journals didn't mention him; her Dream Journal seemed to have him at least every other day. But these were meant for his eyes.

* * *

One night, at 11:30, after coming back from an adventure, Rose walked into the library and saw him there. On the couch, reading Charles Dickens. Rose hesitated for a moment before walking in.

"Hello Rose, thought I'd read tonight. Grab a book and pull up a chair," The Doctor exclaimed after noticing her presence.

"Actually, I have to, um, look for a recipe for Mum. I'll be in the back."

"Okey-doke."

* * *

An hour later, Rose walked out of the library and into her room. No sign of The Doctor. She put the recipe book down on her bed; she had it in case he came by. She lay down and sighed from exhaustion. Sleep followed quickly.

* * *

The Doctor was in the back of the library, encyclopedia section, letter D. He didn't see which letter or what she was doing, but she messed with the encyclopedias, so he felt the need to check every one. A few minutes later, as he was putting back letter M, he ended up pushing it way farther back than any of the other books. He pulled it back out and took a look inside. Secret books! Maybe he had never read them before! Wondering why they were hidden and why Rose knew about them, he grabbed the one on top. The cover was black, with gold swirls and roses lining the outside. No title. He stepped down the ladder, walked to the front of the library, and sat down on the couch.

He opened it up. Still no title. This was interesting. The next page had a date and an entry of writing. 'A journal-style book, normally these are historical. Wonder whose it is?' he thought. After reading a few lines, things sounded familiar. The places, the people, all the same. He skipped to the bottom of the page and looked for a name. Rose Tyler. Big loopy letters. Signed in red. If this was her diary, or her journal, he shouldn't be reading it. On the other hand, he knew what happened already so it wasn't anything new. Other than a few side notes that she hadn't said out loud. Yeah, reading it wouldn't do any harm. But what if she wrote secrets in here. But it's a journal. Diaries are for secrets.

Wonder if she had a diary hidden there too.

He decided to read on.


	2. Visitors

_SORRY SORRY SORRY! I didn't mean for it to take this long. I was lazy, and then busy, and then one day I just wrote 7 pages worth of STUFF and carefully filed through it. I thought I knew where I was going to go with this chapter, and it ended COMPLETELY different.  
_I'd just like to personally thank the 5 reviewers, 31 followers, 7 favoriters, and 584 viewers. I honestly thought that 2 people would read my story and the 2 reviews would be horrible, but now I'm overjoyed. THANK YOU!

* * *

The Doctor finished the journal. He read through it cover to cover. Oh, he felt bad, he'd make it up to her without her knowing, but he still felt horrible. And yet, when he put it away on top of all the other books, the second book from the top looked very interesting. A good read for tomorrow night. He fought with himself for a while before deciding a time. 2AM.

After all, he had read the journal and hadn't been surprised by most of what was written. Some comments were ruder than he expected from Rose, but no harm done, right? She would never have to know, her feelings would never get hurt, and he could read some new books. Seemed fair.

* * *

The next morning, they were off to a new planet. The people were rat-like, but overall very friendly. They had a good time and the only trouble they ran into was that a generator had broken down and half the city didn't have power. A quick flick of the sonic screwdriver and all was back to normal. They spent the rest of the day eating fine cheeses and gallivanting around. When dusk fell, they headed back to the TARDIS.

"Have a nice day?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah, it'll be really interesting to wri- I mean remember."

The Doctor had to make an effort to hold in his chuckle. He unlocked the door and stepped in, Rose following behind. It was about 10:00 earth time, and Rose decided to slip into her pajamas and start writing early so she could go to bed.

* * *

At two o' clock, The Doctor stepped into the library and looked for any signs of life. The coast seemed to be clear so he walked to the back of the room and picked up both the journal that was on top and the book lying underneath. He pushed himself up on the couch and flipped through the journal to the last entry. He read it and put it on the side table next to him. He found that her journal wasn't all too interesting. No secrets, no fears, just data. Data he already knew. But he still wanted to keep up so he decided to read it every day. He stopped moving for a moment. _Is this what he had become? Some creep who reads their friend's diaries for a laugh. Without them knowing? Was that alright in his books now? _He shook his head. _Research. Just human sociology. _He sat for a few moments and opened the second book that was lying in his hands.

**Diary of Rose Tyler**

Well this ought to be interesting.

Somewhere a few corridors down, Rose stirred and awoke from her slumber. She lay there groggily for a moment, then pushed the covers back and stood up. "Tea would be nice," she thought. She started walking down the hallways, trying to locate the kitchen, but every time she thought she had found it, it turned into the library door. "The TARDIS obviously wants me to see or do something in here, and I bet I won't get my tea without doing it." She slowly pushed down the library door's handle and stuck her head in. She pulled it back out and closed the door. _What? It was just The Doctor reading my diary. __**MY DIARY?! **_Her first instinct was to barge in there and throw a fit, yelling about privacy. But then a different thought overtook her mind. Revenge. She walked back to her room, forgetting her tea, dreaming up ways to mess with The Doctor. Oh this was going to be good.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I wanted to talk about Jimmy Stone. The man who made my life a living hell. I was never the best at school, I was passing but I didn't get the best grades. And then along came Jimmy. For a high-schooler to have someone like him like me, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. I started smoking, and skipping classes, and eventually he convinced me to quit school completely. My mum didn't like him, good reasons too. But I didn't care. He was in a band and told me I could be the lead singer. One day I'd be famous. And I believed him. I told my mum I was going on tour with him and she said no. I thought I was old enough to leave home and I was responsible enough to fend for myself, plus I had Jimmy. I didn't know I'd have to fend for myself against Jimmy. I snuck out in the night and we left. We only played a few pubs and bars, but I thought I was going places. _

_ That's when it started. After every show, Jimmy would just say he'd meet me back at the motel we were staying at, said he had to get the money from the pub owner or whatever. I believed him, until one night, he came back so stoned he forget I was there and brought home another woman. When I saw him he came to some of his senses and got rid of the girl, but I had seen too much. When Jimmy fell asleep that night, I decided I was going home. I started packing. I had enough money to get home and I thought I sang well enough to get my own career. I was ready to leave him, both physically and mentally. I was just leaving when he woke up and found me. _

_ I was lucky enough that the people staying next door heard me screaming and called the police. I woke up in the hospital, Mom was there, Mickey too. I heard Jimmy got arrested. I was stuck there for a few days; I had a broken rib, some bruises and cuts, and a concussion. My mom just forgave me, Mickey too, but I didn't. I hated myself. I wanted to just end it all, all the pain, all the memories. I couldn't believe I didn't see though his lies, his schemes, everything. I gave up for a while. Just lied there. I gave up everything for him. Eventually Mickey convinced me do something with my life. Get a job, jet out of the house, make new friends. I did, worked at Henrik's, got in touch with Shareen, started dating Mickey. Just a normal life but it was nice, solid. Then one day in the basement of the shop, my life started._

_ Leather jacket, got rid of my job. At first I thought it was another Jimmy Stone. But he was so much better than him. So much better than anyone. And now, because of him, I'm so much better than who I thought I could be. _

_ -__Rose_

While reading this, The Doctor had to restrain himself from going and searching for this Stone kid for laying a finger on his Rose. He could go into the past and break him before he met Rose, or after, or during. But rules and regulations suck, don't they? And then he read the end. Better than anyone? He could think of someone better than him. Rose.

* * *

Rose was thinking. How to get back at The Doctor. This went farther than switching the salt and sugar, she had to do something she could keep doing until he has payed his penance. And then it hit her, the diary. She could write things to creep The Doctor out, make him feel uncomfortable, not be able to confront her about. First she had to make sure he read it daily, so she knew when to look for signs of squirming. She had to write in a way that made The Doctor do something or say something. After some time of thinking she decided she would make a list of her turn-ons and turn-offs. She would remember the list and note if The Doctor did/didn't do any of the things on her list, and then use that to see when she could start her plan. Too bad she had to wait until tomorrow to write it.

Sleep came easy to neither of them that night. Rose was up and bristling with excitement and ideas and The Doctor's mind was clouded with thoughts. After reading the rest of the diary, he realized there was a lot he didn't know about Rose. Did she not trust him enough to talk to him? He had to make a phone call to see if it was just him. Was she just excluding him or was it everybody? Things she liked to keep inside. He had secrets like that. Secrets he didn't want to tell anyone. Maybe he should keep a diary. He stood up and walked to the Console Room. Ducking down underneath, he groped around until he found a mobile phone. Punching in the number, he walked to the kitchen and closed the door, so Rose wouldn't wake up.

"Hello, Torchwood, is Jack there?"

A sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Who is this, how did you even get this number? It's restricted to staff only and all staff are accounted for here."

"Just give the phone to Jack."

A tired sign came from the other end and he could hear shouting in the background. After a few seconds, a second, more recognizable voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's The Doctor. There's an…..emergency onboard. I've parked in Cardiff over Torchwood headquarters. Don't ask how I know, let's just say I took a trip to the near future recently."

"Do you know what time it is? I know you never really follow the timelines but-"

"Just get in here."

There was a pause, and then Jack's voice came over the phone again.

"I'll be there in five."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. As it opened, Captain Jack Harkness pushed though and hugged The Doctor

"It's so good to see you! It's been 139 years! If that gives you any hint, I can't die! Do you know why? Do I age? Where's my Rosie?"

"SHH! She's sleeping! We need to talk, about more than one thing now that you mention it. Let's head to the kitchen."

As they sat down with their newly brewed tea, The Doctor explained that it was Rose that made him un-kill-able when she absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex. She killed all the Daleks, but the power was going to kill her, so he took it out and regenerated. He told him that he told her that he sang a song that killed the Daleks. She **can't **remember because it might burn her mind. The Captain seemed less angered about it now that he knew it was Rose and she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"On the phone, you talked about an emergency. Is everything okay?"

The Doctor didn't know where to start. Should he tell Jack that he read her private stuff without asking or lie to his face? He decided to be really vague and go for the best.

"Does Rose talk to you about stuff?"

"Well she hasn't talked to me recently, and going on what you just said, she probably thinks I'm dead. But in the past we used to talk. I don't know about the 'stuff' you're talking about but we were pretty open."

"Did she talk to you about her…past?"

"What, like Jimmy? Did she finally get up the nerve to talk to you about that? She was crying telling me and she said you would look at her differently, like she was some stupid screw-up. The only thing that kept me from going and messing with that guy myself was that I promised Rose not to interfere. When did she tell you?"

"She…she didn't. But I do know about him, but I'm not proud of how I found out and you have to promise not to tell her."

"Okay, I promise."

"I read her diary. And I wasn't trying to be a snoop or look for it, I just came upon it and wanted something to read. But then I realized that there's so much I didn't know about her and I was wondering if it was just me or she didn't talk to anybody about it. I didn't think she was afraid to tell me or that she thought I would judge her, because I wouldn't, I won't. Ugh!"

And with that he threw his head onto the table and sighed. The worst part was, he had no intention of stopping reading her possessions. After a while, he drifted into sleep and Jack was left sitting at the kitchen table. He focused on the time on the microwave and decided to surprise Rose at 8. Only 3 hours to go.

* * *

Rose awoke when someone nudged her shoulder. She realized there was someone sitting on her bed and assumed it was The Doctor.

"I don't wanna get up!"

She realized she sounded like a 4 year old and sighed.

"Yeesh! I thought you'd be a little happier to see me. I guess I'll just go then"

She recognized the voice and sat up.

"JACK! What? How did you even survive or get here? I don't even care! I'm just so happy to see you! I've got so much to tell you!"

She jumped out of bed and gave him a huge hug and a grin.

"Are you back for good? I mean, are you going to come places with us? I've missed you!"

"I honestly don't know. Let's get some breakfast and I'll explain what I know."

* * *

After getting showered and dressed, she walked down to the kitchen and popped some bread in the toaster. The Doctor was also at the table, but he had a grumpy look to him and Rose decided to deal with him later.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm alive, right?"

"It's definitely on my list of things to ask."

The Captain had three hours to think and come up with a cover story.

"You know the song The Doctor sang, well it killed The Dalek the killed me, which reversed the Freb Syndrome, and, because I was the last victim, gave me life again. It gave me too much life and now I can't die. It's an interesting experience."

Rose nodded, trusting him, and buttered her toast. The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"So what's wrong with grumpy over here? Not too thrilled about sharing the TARDIS with another person?" Rose asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Today, we have to stay here to soak up energy from the Rift for the TARDIS. We'll leave tomorrow. No Slitheens this time though."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Okay, let me finish my toast, and then we'll find a place to talk."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the second floor of the three story closet. She found it was always quiet and she didn't want to go back to her bedroom.

As soon as they sat down, Rose started talking about how she caught The Doctor reading her diary and her plan of revenge and how not to tell him she knows. After talking for a while, she paused and asked about him.

"So how have you been? How long have you been alive? Can you stay?"

"I've been better, been through a couple of painful deaths. I've been around for 139 years since you last saw me. The Doctor doesn't mind me staying for a few trips, but eventually I need to get back to Torchwood."

"Torchwood?! I thought Torchwood was bad!"

"It was, but it's a good place now. How have you and The Doctor been? Anything…interesting?"

He waggled his eyebrows and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're not like that, we're more like best friends. I obviously wouldn't mind being more, but it's The Doctor, he's never going to make a move. After I found him reading my stuff though, I've been more on edge with him, and because of my plan I can't just confront him. And this morning he was weird. I have some intense stuff in there that I never wanted to share. Obviously it's too late for secret keeping. I did hide the letters under my bed though. Is he going to treat me differently now? I mean he read about everything, I talked about quitting school and… and Jimmy!"

She began to blubber and a few tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled herself together after a moment or two and continued.

"I'll get my revenge. I just want to make him squirm a little and then I'll tell him it was all fake. Tonight I'm just going to make sure he reads it nightly."

They talked for a couple of hours about everything and anything, but eventually hunger took over. They knocked on The Doctor's door to invite him out for chips. When he didn't answer, they opened the door and saw him sleeping.

"Weird," Rose said, "He rarely needs sleep. Did something happen this morning while I was asleep?"

"Not that I know of."

The rest of the day carried on normally. Rose and Jack hung out the whole day and before they knew it was night. After bidding Jack goodnight, she walked to the library and wrote all about her day with Jack, and then wrote the things she needed for her plan. Along with writing things he could actually do on a daily basis, she wrote real things, just in case he ever might need them.

_Turn-Ons:_

_Husky Voice_

_Smart_

_Good-Night Kisses_

_Holding Hands_

_Sense of humor_

_Turn-Offs:_

_Bad hygiene_

_Ignoring me_

_Bad pick-up lines_

_Excuses_

_-Rose_

As soon as he heard Rose's door shut, The Doctor scrambled for the library. He didn't care that reading her life without permission made him queasy and sleepy, he was going to make it up to her with the information he gave her. He grabbed the diary, a pad of paper, and a pencil, and sat down on the sofa. He opened up to the most recent page and thought, 'Well this will be easy."

He had a nice husky voice, he was extremely smart, he held her hand all the time, and he could be funny. As for the turn-offs, he would take a shower in the morning and the one about the pick-up lines insured that she didn't like Captain Jack. Well Rose Tyler, it looks like tomorrow is your lucky day.

* * *

The next morning, at 6AM, he took an hour long shower and washed, rinsed, and repeated more than once. Even though he was feeling fine, he coughed enough times to make his voice raspy. Good hygiene: Check, Husky voice: Check, Intelligence: Double Check. Then he sat in the kitchen and waited.

At around 8:30, a pink-sweatshirt-ed Rose waltzed into the room. From the moment she woke up, she knew it was going to be a good day, she just couldn't figure out why. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she could smell cleanness and spices and what she defined as 'time'.

"G' morning," she said groggily.

The Doctor answered in a raspy voice, startling Rose. "Good morning. Where to today? The TARDIS is all filled up and we have almost all of space and time at our fingertips once more."

"Is your voice alright? You sound…different." She didn't lie, she did like the way that voice sounded. Especially on him.

"Yea, just a cough, it'll clear up soon enough. Where's Captain Harkness? Haven't seen him all morning."

"Haven't seen him. Think he left?"

"No, probably just exploring the TARDIS. Didn't have much time to look around last time he was here. He'll show up. I was think that we should go to Raxacoricofallapatorius and check up on Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day, or Margaret. See if she's being brought up right. It might be a little violent there so be careful."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

It turned out Jack was doing a little snooping while all of this was going on. He went through The Doctor's room, looking for a diary of his for Rose. He didn't like her plan of revenge, and thought this might be simpler. He thought it might hurt The Doctor more than Rose intended. Or, with a little help from The Captain, it could bring the two together. With that thought, Jack left the bedroom and walked to the console room.

* * *

It **had** been a very violent place to go. The Raxacoriofallapatorians didn't really like the travelers, and by the time they were back on the TARDIS each of them was covered in bruises and a green gel that reminded Rose of snot. Luckily Margaret had a good family and they would probably never have to go back there again. The day had involved a lot of running and a lot of goop, so the trio went their separate ways to go to *separate* showers and beds. (Jack thought a collective one might be more fun, but the idea was ultimately turned down.)

* * *

Rose showered and then wrote, too tired to plant anything mischievous in her writing, then slumped off to bed, still unsure if she got all of the gunk out of her ears. She lay down on her bed and thought of everything The Doctor did today. Husky voice, but he said that was because of a cold. They held hands, but they always did. He smelled really nice this morning, but he wasn't ever known for bad hygiene. Maybe it was a different book and she saw wrong.

Then, she noticed her door open and a dark figure approach. She tried to breathe slowly and calmly, and closed her eyes. It couldn't be.

It was so light, if she hadn't been concentrating she would have missed it. The subtle touch of lips to her forehead. Not exactly what she had meant, but it assured one thing. The figure slipped out of the room and a smile crept over Rose's face. Sleep came easy that night.


	3. A New World

**I decided that I wanted a story to go along with this smut, soo here it is. I had some trouble with time management, what with orientation for school, my brother coming home, and finishing (starting) summer homework. So I'm really sorry about the long periods of time between updates. I'll try harder I promise! Also, my computer broke, so I'm typing this on a work- iPad. So no spell-check. Please tell me what I spell wrong so I can fix it! Thanks again you guys, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc! And now: Voila! :**

* * *

She awoke with a smile on her face. She had slept well and had **very **good dreams. She bounded out of bed and got dressed, then headed down to the breakfast room. The Doctor was there, and also seemed much happier than he did a few days ago. Jack showed up, all three of them with smiles on their faces. But Jack was smiling because he had a plan. He wads going to get these two lovebirds together, using the diary. A blind man could see that these two were meant for each other, but sometimes destiny needed a little push. A Captain Jack Harkness push.

* * *

After breakfast, they decided on a fairly peaceful planet, but something had happened to their timeline. The queen who was supposed to start the revolution had been killed and no one knew who was supposed to take over or what to do. The commoners on the planet didn't even know the queen was dead. As soon as they landed, Rose bounced out the doors and into the new world. She was met with a gun to her face by a short and very unfriendly looking man.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and The Doctor immediately closed the doors and reached for his physcic paper.

"Ah, yes, no need for that. We are here because of what happened to Lady Lilac Liddel. I just love saying that! Anyways, we know the problem and are here to help. No trouble, just helpful travellers."

The man seemed to know what The Doctor was talking about and put down his gun. "I will take you to the palace. With the problem being so large, I expect you to be here a couple of days, so I will get the guards to prepare rooms for you."

The Doctor leaned over to Rose and whispered, "I honestly didn't think that was going to work."

She rolled her eyes and followed the guard.

* * *

They were welcomed into the building and immediately sent into the High Councils' office. Seated on one side of the long ebony table, a young man stood up and cleared his throat.

"What are your names and why are you here?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm The Doctor, this is Rose, and that is Captain Jack Harkness. We were sent here to help. Can you explain everything that's been going on? Have you caught the murderer?"

The man who originally spoke up sat down and another man stood up. "The Queen was assasiated by a citizen, he won't speak his name and no one knows how he got in the castle. The Queen was about to make a speech to the public about the neighboring land, when she fell over, knife in the back. The man was caught and sent to the dungeon. Didn't even put up a fight, or try to run. Just walked where they led him and refuses to speak. Also, welcome to Deronapholia."

* * *

The Doctor asked to be led down there and upon arriving, went into the cell with the prisoner, despite the protests from Rose.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor."

The man looked up from the ground and into The Doctor's eyes. They both shared pain and suffering, and The Doctor recognised the hurt. The man spoke. "I didn't want to." His head fell into his lap and The Doctor checked for a pulse. Nothing. He took out his sonic screwdriver and wavered it over the man.

"There's an unknown device in this man's body." He checked his arms and legs, and found a small scar on the man's wrist. He change the setting on the sonic screwdriver and hovered it over the scar. "Rose, go ask around. See if the Queen had any enemies."

"What are you going to do?"

"People trust you, talk to the guards, the councils, the citizens, ask around about the neighboring villages and find out all you can."

Hesitantly, she walked up the stairs of the dungeon and asked around until she found her way to the kitchen.

Once he knew that Rose had left, he reopened the cut with the sonic screwdriver and pushed the skin around until a small electronic chip uncovered itself. He pulled it out and wiped it on the man's sleeve, and then closed the cut with the sonic screwdriver. Next he put his hands on the cold man's temples and closed his eyes. Memories and the brain fail a little slower than the rest of the body, so The Doctor managed to catch glimpses of the man's brain. A wife and kids, warm house, domestics, then a cold room filled with medical instruments. Next a path he was forced to walk and a knife in his hand. The memories faded. The brain caught up to the rest of the body. The Doctor removed his hands and whispered a sorry. He hated going into people's minds without consent. He only did it when necessary, and even when he needed to he felt horrid about it. "It's not him. Some one else is behind this. I might be able to trace the signal with the chip but I don't know who else is possessed. I need to do a body check on all of the workers and make sure that anyone else in the castle is safe. Then I need someone who looks like the Queen to make the revolution speech. Next I need to find whoever is behind this and figure out how they have this technology so early on. Firstly, no, lastly I need to tie up all the loose ends and travel 20 years into the future to make sure everything goes according to the timelines."

"Sounds like a plan Doc." The Doctor glared at Jack, but he just ignored it and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Rose stood in the kitchen for a moment before walking over to the girl chopping onions. She was tall and thin and had deep red hair. Her gown was a light pearl colour and had dark green threads holding the dress together. "Need any help?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you sure there isn't something? I could help chop onions or wash fruit or something."

The young girl simply looked at her sighed, a handed her a wooden spoon. "Stir constantly so they don't burn." She tilted her head towards the pot she was putting the onions in.

"I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"My name is Savaria ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. How long have you worked here for?"

"I started when I was ten. It's been 5 years and I'm one of the better cooks. Years of experience. I liked it better than being a civilian. Papers and money. You work here and they give you everything, food, a place to sleep, a job. And on holidays we get presents. The Queen knows us all very well, or used to. Even though 137 people work here, she knew what each of us wanted and we got it. She was a great woman. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt her. She's gone now, no one knows what to do."

"Well that's why The Doctor and Jack and I are here. We're here to help. Do you think I could come back tomorrow? Maybe you could teach me to cook a little. I never learned. Would you mind?"

"I would like that ma'-Rose. You're very nice, I trust you. You remind me of the Queen. God bless her."

The Doctor's voice blared through the house. "Rose! We're in the main hall! Meet us there!"

"Well," Rose said, "That's my cue! See you tomorrow!" She bolted out of the door too quickly to see a woman with a scar on her wrist staring at her. Listening. Transmitting.

* * *

All three of them stood in the main hall. It was decorated with gold and red velvet and marble, and was very grand and proper. After The Doctor explained the plan to Rose they decided to just go room to room and nonchalantly check the workers, as to not cause any fuss. If a scar on the wrist is seen, lead them to the grand hall where The Doctor will be to do a full scan, and try and trace the signal or get more information. Jack and Rose left the hall to go get staff, whilst The Doctor stood waiting in the main hall. After ten minutes or so, Rose came back with a short male waiter, looking awfully confused. The Doctor explained to him that it wouldn't hurt, then ran the sonic screwdriver over his wrist.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"I...um...I don't remember. I just remember getting my job here and mostly everything after that."

"Mostly everything?"

"Well, most days I remember, but some days are just gone to me. The other staff fill me in on what happens though. Usually something wierd. I don't remember the day the Queen died. Why? What does it mean?"

"Someone is controlling you. You have a chip in your wrist that can be turned on and off, and when it's on, it overrides your brain and you don't remember. It's connected to all the other chips too it seems. Even though you don't do something bad, one of your...friends here does, but by activating one, they activate them all."

"If it helps, a few minutes of today I don't remember."

"Okay. Either way I'm going to have to remove this chip, and it's going to hurt, but would you, instead, keep it in your arm and let me moniter you? So we can trace the chip back to it's source when it's turned on? It seems that once the chip is removed, it powers down entirely. No way of turning it back on. So, would you mind?"

"I'm sorry, just take it out now."

About 23 more people came through and said the exact same thing. He had a stack of electrodevices that were now mostly useless to him.

All three of them gathered in the main hall again.

Rose said, "I think we asked everybody. It took all day and nobody wanted to help us, but now everybody is safe."

A guard walked in and cleared his throat, asking for their attention. "It is 10:37 and the High Councilmen ask that you retire to your chambers for the night. Breakfast will be served at 7 and they will discuss with you what you have found out and other areas they need help with. I will show you to your rooms now."

After walking up three flights of stairs, the guard opened a large door and gestured for Jack to go in. "For the sir."

Jack leaned over to Rose and whispered, "I have to tell you something!" and then rushed in to his room. Rose rolled her eyes at how slumber-party that sounded and quickly caught up to The Doctor and the guard, who were walking to the next door a few yards down.

The guard opened the next door. "For the sir and madame."

Rose opened her mouth to protest but The Doctor beat her to it.

"Thanks, see you at 7."

The guard shut the door behind them. "What was that? Why didn't you tell them we weren't a-" Her mouth dropped at the beautiful room. There was a bed in the center large enough for eight, two large wardrobes, and large bathroom to the right and a whole lot of decorations. "Wow." She finished.

"I didn't interject because when they opened the door to Jack's room I noticed a slightly smaller bed and only one wardrobe. Thus meaning that they already have clothes for us to mach the attire here and what a waste it would be to have them move it. Common sense really."

Rose didn't really hear. She was too busy gaping at the room. Then she mumbled something about Jack and pulled herself from the sight and out into the hallway. Walking to Jack's room, she found the door open and Jack waiting for her on the floor, criss-cross style.

She sat down across from him, a little confused on what was going on. But hey, it's Jack, what couldn't it be. He reached into his jacket and pulled out...her diary?

"Jack! What are you doing with that? Did you read it? Thanks for bringing it by the way, I have a hunch that this is going to be one helluva'n adventure but-"

"Okay, you're plan, it sucked. And of course I read it. Nothing in there I already didn't know. Except for the husky voice. Rose Tyler you _minx."_ Rose blushed at this comment. "Anyways, I have a better plan. You use the diary to seduce The Doctor. More fun, plus you get a lot more out of it. You get him to make the first move. Eh, what'd I say? I'm a genius."

"Well-, but-, mm-. Okay. But I don't really know how to seduce someone with my writing. Sounds kind of wierd."

"Let's see, he gets jealous easy, so dance with someone else at the ball tomorrow and write about him-"

"What ball? We weren't invited."

"Well when we were looking for scars I found this beautiful young woman who invited me, she's a friend to the used-to-be-queen. I got you guys invited too, don't worry."

"Let me get this straight. The Queen is killed, and the castle throws a party? What kind of sick place is this?"

"It was planned before the death. They just want to keep it normal so no one suspects anything."

* * *

They talked for a while longer, and then Rose headed back to her room with the diary. When she got there, The Doctor was tinkering with the chips so she sat down on the bed and wrote. After a while though, she got tired and went to bed.

At around 2 in the morning, The Doctor looked over and noticed Rose was asleep. Humans and their need for rest. Although, it had been a week since his last sleep cycle and he could use a good 3 hours. He kicked off his chucks and went to the side of the bed opposite hers. There were a good couple of feet in-between them, so he didn't worry.

* * *

She woke up and took a deep breath. The person she was snuggling smelled good. Like time, and spice and...She opened her eyes in a flash. Doctor.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how much you love/hate/it's complicated it! ;)**


	4. Preparations

She opened her eyes in a flash. Doctor. She was almost positive she didn't go to bed this way. And there was no possible way The Doctor had intended this...right? Yet here they were, his face resting in her hair, arms around her waist, legs intertwined. She had no idea how to get out of this without waking him. Slowly she inched her way out of his arms, only to have him pull her closer with a muffled 'mmmmm'. She looked around. Maybe some sort of loud distraction or bang would awaken him quickly, and she could just shimmy out before he had time to realize what had happened. She couldn't think of anything else, so she picked up her arm and was about to bang it on the headrest when none other than Captain Jack Harkness burst through the doors, dressed in a regency era suit.

"Well _good morning _to you!

Rose used this distraction to leap out of bed. "Jack. Not. A. Word. I'll explain later."

The Doctor groggily opened his eyes. "What'd I miss?" It was 6:02 AM. He had slept three hours and forty-seven minutes, a bit longer than he'd expected." He looked over at the frill and button clad suit Jack was wearing, and sighed. "Please tell me they're were more choices than that. Today I would not like to be wearing the outfits of my 5th, 6th, and 7th incarnation's outfits all together.

"Sorry Doc. It's this or a tux, and the tux is for the ball."

"Ah yes, I was thinking we could investigate some more there."

"Did EVERYONE know about this ball but me? Yeesh! And no one would tell me sooner?" Rose walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, immediately hypnotized by the sight of so many gorgeous dresses.

The Doctor whined. "Why does sheeee get so many choices? Not fair." He haroomphed and walked over to his armoir and opened it. "Oooh!" His face lit up. In his wardrobe was pinstriped suits in various shades of brown, and one tuxedo. "Jack, did you know?"

The smile on Jack's face turned into a grin and he nodded.

Rose pretended to gag. "Bunch of lovebirds you are." Jack looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. She glared in retaliation. She finally decided on a dress she thought would be easiest to run in, (just in case,) and a pair of flats, and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

After a long look in the mirror, she headed towards the door. She was wearing a cream colored dress with a blue tint that was long enough to skim the floor. It had short sleeves and blue ribbon tying up the back, pulling it snugly to her waist. She had pulled her hair into two braids that matched the ribbon on her dress. The suite's bathroom had makeup in it, so she wiped off anything that was smudged overnight and reapplied. She opened the handle and saw that The Doctor was sitting on the floor messing with the electrodes with his sonic screwdriver. She noticed he had changed his suit to a shade slightly darker. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

She sat down next to The Doctor and nudged him with her shoulder. Despite what she had woken up to, she knew he had no idea what happened and wasn't planning on him to find out, so she acted with as much normalacy as she could muster.

"What're you doing? Where's Jack."

He replied without looking up. "I'm trying to figure out if there's anyway I can trace the signal without having it in someone, but everything appears to be by constant flowing blood control. Jack went to back to his room to use the bathroom, because you were taking too long."

"S'not my fault it's hard to do laces behind my back by myself!"

"Could've asked for help if you needed it." After this sentence he looked up at her to grin, as he always did during their banter. They smiled at eachother adoringly for a few moments before he cleared his throat and ducked his head down to get back to work.

"What time is it? We need to be at breakfast soon."

"6:58. We have two minutes to be there, I suggest we-"

"Run." They stood up laughing and ran out of the room and knocked on Jack's door, before heading down the stairs.

Jack caught up when they stopped at an impasse.

"I think it's left!" Rose stated.

"Right would seem more correct to me." The Doctor argued.

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed past them, keeping a quick pace. "The dining room is to the left and back, then you take two lefts, pass the third door and take the next corridor." He weaved in and out of hallways, ending in front of the breakfast table. The other two had followed, bickering all the way. The room was filled with important looking people, all with empty plates in front of them, staring at the trio. The man at the head of the table stood up.

"Thank you for joining us. Take your seats, there is much to talk about."

The three of them pulled out the chairs from the only empty seats and sat.

"Firstly," the man standing started, "I've heard that you found that some of the staff were being manipulated via elecro-transmitters. We're almost positive you have them all, but everyone be on the lookout just in case. As most of you know, tonight is the ball. The only people that know about the queen's death were in the castle at the time, so nothing will be said to friends or relatives. As for the speech, it was postponed until Thursday night, which is 5 days from now. We will find someone do the speech for her, although we aren't certain how well they will listen based on the praise of Lady Lilac. We will do as best we can with the circumstances. You three will attend with intentions to collect more data, but as out guests, please enjoy yourselves none the less. Whenever someone finds more information, they will come to me or this Doctor fellow immediately, and together we will piece together a solution. The rest of you may leave, I need to talk to this group. Thank you."

The other members of the table stood up and left, leaving the four of them in the room alone. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, these electrochips essentially become useless upon leaving the bloodstream, so either we hope for someone to still be found and open to being a leader, or I'll find someone who I can surgically use to lead us there. Oh, and where's all the food?"

"Meeting at breakfast didn't mean we'd actually eat together. Most of us prefer to eat in the privacy of our own rooms, but, if you would like, I can ask the sl-, workers to bring us here."

Rose coughed quietly. "If people don't eat here, why are there plates on the table?"

The Doctor nudged her, and responded, "Always asking the right questions. But I'm assuming decoration, and proof that this is actually a dining room, even if none seem to dine in it. Yes I think we'd like our meals here please."

The man simply stood up, rolled his eyes, and walked away.

* * *

They discussed plans while they ate: Rose needed to go back to the kitchen for Savaria, Jack wanted to find out more about the queen's speech, and The Doctor was going to attempt to rewire the software on the chips to run on something other than blood or people. The Doctor and Rose stole food off the other's plates, and Jack rolled his eyes at how obnoxiously 'couple' these two unknowingly were. Hopefully that would soon change, as Jack's plans were in action as of tonight. The each went their seperate ways and decided to meet up in Jack's room at noon.

* * *

Rose walked to the kitchen to find Savaria stirring something with a whisk. "Hello! Just thought I'd pop by now if it's a good time."

Savaria looked up at her and smiled. You can help me batter and fry lunch. We make food for the workers first, and then about an hour later we remake the dishes for everyone else. It's fried grackel today," and nodded her head towards something that looked like chicken. "Ready for your lesson? I've never taught anyone else before, always me being taught."

Rose nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, just tell me what to do."

They worked together and by the time they were ready to fry, Rose had flour and batter splattered on her dress and rubbed across her forehead. Savaria had opened up to her about some of the things that had happened. She said that the disturbances had started three weeks back, and nothing had happened after the incident with the queen. They were laughing and chatting away for a good 35 minutes, and neither of them noticed when the woman from yesterday with the scar on her wrist came up behind Rose with a good length of rope. Before either of them knew what happened, the rope was around Rose's neck and most of the kitchen staff was screaming. Rose looked over at the hands choking her and noticed a small scar on the wrist. With her last breath she whispered, "Doctor!" and passed out onto the ground.

* * *

Savaria kept calm. She had backed away towards the door, determined to find someone to help her new friend. But who? She glanced at Rose, who seemed to mouth something, someone. Doctor. She burst out the doors of the kitchen, running through the halls, screaming as loud as her lungs could. "Doctor!" This name would hopefully find her in time. Withing seconds, there was a man in front of her.

"What? What's happened?" The man seemed to plead and demand at the same time.

Out of breath and throat sore, she managed to breathe out, "Rose, kitchen, strangle, run."

A look came over the man's eyes and he seemed more determined than she had ever seen anyone. He ran and she followed. By the time she had gotten to the scene, this Doctor had awaken Rose, who was now sitting and breathing properly, if not somewhat jumbled, and was hovering a blue light over the choker's arms. By the time she blinked he was dragging her out of the door mumbling something about following signals and words that were unknown jargon to her ears. She rushed to Rose.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What do you need?"

Rose shook her head and stood up. "A glass of water would be appreciated, ta. Haven't been strangled since...oh I'd say 1923." The purple on her throat had already started to show, yet she showed no signs of distress or madness. This woman seemed used to circumstances like these. How far away did she come from?

* * *

Even though Jack had claimed to learn more about the speech, the first thing he did was head upstairs towards the shared room of The Doctor and Rose. Rose was angry and wanted revenge, but she was also scared. She wouldn't write anything too crazy, which wouldn't help this plan along at all. He grabbed the pen and the diary and wrote in Rose's handwriting, even after only glancing at one other page for reference.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is hopeless. No matter what I do or say, he still doesn't notice me. I may just give up, even though I don't want to. I need a distraction, at least. And I'm planning on getting one at the ball. Even if it only makes me fall harder, it'll be worth the hour or two without this emptyness in my heart._

_-Rose_

Jack smirked. This now fool-proof plan was in action, and he was there to make sure it didn't fail. They were too perfect an opportunity to give up.

* * *

The Doctor grabbed the woman's arm and double checked with his sonic screwdriver. He glanced back at Rose to make sure she was okay, and she nodded. He hated leaving her, but this was extremely important. He used the screwdriver to follow the signal, leading this possessed woman around by the arm. When the signal lead him up the stairs, he knew something was wrong. This was an inside job. Someone who worked or lived here wanted to take over or stop the revolution. And then the signal stopped. Right in a hallway of doors. 66 doors. He sighed. Nothing could be easy. The woman next to him looked dazed.

"What's...what's going on?"

He shook his head and explained, for the last time, what happened, and, for the last time, added an electro-byte to the stash he had in his pocket. At least he knew where to look now.

* * *

At noon, they all met in Jack's room. Rose walked in last, and Jack immediately stood up and rushed over to her, wondering what had happened.

"Rosie! What the hell happened? Why are you so messy? What happened to your neck?"

Rose just sighed and looked over at The Doctor, who in return patted the seat on Jack's bed next to him and pulled out a few medical devices from his bottomless pockets. She sat.

The Doctor started, "Head back please," and lifted an odd device to her throat. It immediately started pulsating and the bruises instantly started to fade away. "The last person chipped was found, she wanted it removed too. She attacked Rose. It's an inside job. Someone in this castle wants no revolution. The question is who and how." He removed the device and handed Rose a pill. "Swallow." He instructed. After seeing that the pill was gone, he held up a book sized black device to her neck and pressed a button. An x-ray appeared and he seemed happy with the results. "All better. Feel alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack was shocked and confused. "So someone here is trying to ruin this? And kill Rose? Why? Do you think they're from the future? I know this place isn't supposed to have this technology until, I don't know, thirty years from now. Your thoughts Doc?"

"I think someone from the neighboring country figured out how to travel back, and decided to change history. The death of the queen is okay, it's in partial flux, but if this revolution doesn't happen within the next week things go up in flames. Do you remember if time agents ever stopped by here? A vortex manipulator left here could cause this."

"Yeah, one of the teams visited here...33 years ahead. Oh."

"We need to find out who's behind this. I'll lead you to the hallway we stopped in. If we split up, we could probably get through all the rooms in 2 hours and 40 minutes."

* * *

2 hours and 40 minutes later, there was no evidence, no clues, no sign of anything. All of the rooms were empty. Guest rooms. The beds were made, the wardrobes and bathrooms empty, not a fingerprint. Whoever they were dealing with was good. They each took 22 rooms and were exhausted, and after finding nothing, a little doubtful. They sat around feeling hopeless for a few minutes, until people started to bustle into the hallway they were sitting in.

Rose walked over to a room she saw a middle-aged woman walk in to, and knocked. After a few moments, the woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, yes, who are you people, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're guests for the party of course. As always, the queen invites all the guests to get ready at the palace, where they have staff help you get prepped."

"But the party doesn't start for three hours. It's only four o'clock, and there's still dinner to come."

"Food is obviously served there. And if you can get into your dress quicker than that, by all means go ahead. But I doubt you can, so head to your room silly girl!" With that statement, the woman huffed and closed the door.

"She's right," Jack said. "I mean, it took you three hours jut to get dressed this morning." Him and The Doctor laughed, and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"It took like 10 minutes!" She retorted and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked The Doctor.

"If you're going to make fun of how long it takes me to get ready, I might as well use all damn three hours." She left for her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Jack decided to set to work on his plan with The Doctor. "So Doc, you going to show Rose you can _dance _tonight at the ball?"

The Doctor looked at him in bewilderment. "Who says I even want to? For all you know, I have my eye on..someone else!"

Jack laughed, earning a glare from The Doctor. "Well if you don't, I might. Be good for her to dance with someone who's got the moves." Another glare, this one darker and more threatening. Jack pretended not to notice. "If not me than someone else surely. It's not as if she's invisible." Jack stood up and walked away. "Gonna go find the paper the speech was on," he called back.

* * *

Rose walked into her room only to be startled by 2 young girls, one around 6, the other 9, sitting on the end of her bed chatting. At the realization of her presence, they immediately shushed and stood, head bowed.

"Umm..hello. Who are you?" Rose asked.

The older girl raised her head. "I'm Clara miss, and this is my sister Florence. We're here to help you get ready miss." The both curtsied.

"No need to call me miss. I'm Rose. Nice to meet you both."

The littler one leaned over and whispered to her sister, who quieted her. "Sorry, she's still in training, you can ask for someone else if you would like."

"I don't mind. I used to work at a shop, and anytime no one was in sight, my friend and I would gossip our brains out. Our boss walked up behind us one time and cleared his throat, and the both of us nearly had a heart attack. He scolded us, and when he was out of earshot we burst into giggles. Like a bit of yelling could stop us talking about Mandy's new purple hair." The youngest girl laughed quietly for a moment, but stopped when her older sister nudged her with her elbow. "Okay, let's get me ready, and them maybe you'll fill be in on what you were chatting about." Rose smiled, and let the young girls lead her to a large mirror and counter in the bathroom.

The oldest girl walked to the other side of the room and picked up a large and heavy looking ball gown off a hanger, handing it to Rose. "Please slip this on miss-Rose-, and we'll come assist you with the laces and hair after." They left, and Rose slipped out of her clothes and into the heavy dress, shimmying it up her body. She looked at her back in the mirror and saw layers of laces and buttons and strings. No wonder it took so long to get ready. She stuck her head out of the crack in the door, because the open laces kept it quite loose and it was falling, only to find the two girls looking quite startled and The Doctor trying to talk to them, obviously failing.

"Doctor! You're scaring them!"

"I don't see why I would. I'm fairly normal. I was just asking them if they had seen anyone strange, who looked crazy or futuristic."

"They have, it's you! Get out! Go make sure Jack hasn't offended someone's husband," she paused, then added, "or wife!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed, but left, albeit hesitantly.

Florence giggled and whispered something to Clara, who tryed to supress a smile, but Rose noticed the ends of her lips quiver upwards.

"Come on, let me in on the secret. I love a good joke." Clara nodded her head politely and walked into the bathroom past and started plugging in hair curlers and straighteners. Rose looked at Florence. She motioned for Rose to lean down. She did, and Florence ran over and whispered in her ear.

"Your husband is really pretty."

Rose laughed until her stomach hurt, making Clara smile. Finally she wiped her eyes, stood up, and walked in front of the mirror, where Florence immediately started to button her up.

"Firstly," Rose gulped for air as Clara firmly pulled the large set of laces on her back tightly, "Little looser, ta, I'd like to be able to breathe tonight," The two sisters looked at each other like no one had ever asked that before, but loosened them all the same. "Fisrtly," Rose started again, "He's not my husband. We're not even together." Clara looked like she was about to say something, but closed her mouth. "You can tell me anything, we're friends, I won't be offended."

Clara spoke up, "But he's staying in this room too, and there's only one bed. And he argued with you like a husband and wife would." Rose laughed at that last statement.

"He doesn't really need sleep," Rose remembered this morning, but shook her head as if to shake of the happiness she felt when she awoke, like it would make her forget. "Well, not as much as we would need. A couple hours a week is fine for him. And have you seen the size of that bed?! Big enough for plenty." They laughed. She was happy they weren't scared of her anymore. "Secondly," she continued, "He isn't pretty. No, that's a lie, he is fairly pretty isn't he? Well, very pretty. Don't tell him I said that, it'll go straight to his head."

They talked like that for a while, and at 6:45 they had finished. She wasn't trying to sound vain, but she thought they did a great job. Her hair was in a chignon with a light purple flower pinning it together that matched the color of the lavender gown she was wearing. The dress had several layers (Each with their own set of laces and buttons, mind you), and swerved out as soon as it hit her hips. Her eyeshadow matched the color of her dress, ut didn't overpower her face, and she had a pale pink lipstick on. She thanked the girls and told them to come and visit the room whenever they wanted to, and as they left, she heard their giggles and the voice of the confused Doctor. She laughed.

"Rose? If you're in there don't come out for a minute, I'm going to change really quickly. And why were they laughing at me? What'd you tell them?"

"Yeah Doctor, just tell me when," offering no explanation to their laughter. She looked at herself in the mirror again and twirled. The dress was gorgeous. She wondered what everybody else was going to look like. A whole room filled with dresses like these, how rich was this place? Although you only ever have to buy one set, and then you just rotate them with different people for every party. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard The Doctor say he was decent.

She walked to the door and trippped a little in her heels. She wasn't used to being this tall. She opened the door and stepped out. So much for her big entrance. The Doctor was facing the other way, hanging up his pinstriped suit.

* * *

The Doctor turned on his heel after putting his suit on the hanger. He had fixed the pockets on his tux and transferred his most important items. He changed his eyeline from his pockets to Rose and his jaw dropped. She was in a beautiful dress that was tight enough to show her thin waist and the curve of her hips, and low enough to show a good amount of cleavage that he hadn't seen since..well since Cassandra had taken over Rose's body. He let his eyes linger at the swell of her breasts far too long to be considered polite, and looked up to admire her lips and eyes and hair and lips. His mind started to wander. What would her lips taste like against his? He could walk over there and press her up against him kiss her so passionately that they would probably never make it to the ball. That'd be a dream come true, weelllll, a few.

She cleared her throat. Ah yes. He'd probably been gawking for too long to be friendly.

He looked around the room awkwardly, knowing if he looked now he'd never be able to take his eyes of her. "Shall we go now?" He asked, directing the question towards a picture on the wall. Maybe she didn't notice.

"You asking me or the photo?" She noticed. He glanced at her, and smiled politely.

"You." His voice cracked, and she chuckled.

"I take it you approve. Let's go." She linked their arms and they walked down to the ballroom together, his eyes never leaving her.

* * *

**The photo I'm thinking of for the ballgown is the sixth one on Google images when you look up ball gown, in case anyone wants a little more detail. Also, I wanted this chapter to make it to the next day, but it was too long, so I cut it. Too many details and elaborations, because I like using my thesaurus. Sorry for the wait :( Next chapter should be up sooner because I've already started writing. Please make my day and review, or favorite, or follow, or send me a virtual high five, or a cat. Or all of the above. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Tides Have Turned

**I don't know about you guys, but for me, school started. Yay. I'm gonna try to post chapters as soon as I can, but weekends are the most expected time for a chapter. Again, I don't own Doctor Who, yadda yadda, here we go:**

* * *

She linked their arms and they walked down to the ballroom together, his eyes never leaving her.

Even though they arrived right on time, it seemed that everyone was already there. The place was full of people either waltzing, sitting at one of the tables set up, or standing around waiting for someone to ask them to dance. The first thing she noticed was how gorgeous all the ball gowns looked, floating past and around each other on the dance floor. The second thing she noticed was that all the other women were dressed in white. She looked down at her purple dress. She was about to ask The Doctor why when a young boy came up to her and asked her to dance. She accepted, and as she walked away she could feel The Doctor's eyes boring holes into the back of her head. A few minutes and a couple stepped on toes later, she made her way back to The Doctor.

"You and your pretty boys." She bit her toungue not to laugh at the irony of that statement.

"Doctor he was 12. And you know what was weird? At the end of the dance he called me 'your majesty'."

"Must be some tradi-Oh Rose! You're a genius!" He kissed her forehead and grabbed a notebook and pen out of his pocket, heading over to the nearest table. She wondered if he was going to send her back home in the TARDIS and tell her to have a great life too.

"You're welcome!" She called back. She looked around for Jack, because she hadn't seen him, but eventually managed to find him chatting up a sizable group of women. She didn't want to disturb him, and she doubted she could sit in this dress, so she decided to just stand there. Within a minute, another suitor approached and asked for a dance. She looked over at The Doctor, who was hunched over his mini-notebook, and accepted. Three dances and two more men later, she ended up back where she started. They were all so boring! She had discussed the weather, the weather, and more weather with each of them. She needed someone funny and intellegent to dance with. She had a certain man in mind whena small cough interupted her daydreams.

"Would you care to dance?" A young and handsome man stood before her. Black hair, 6 feet tall, beautiful green eyes.

"S-sure. What's your name?"

"James. I already know yours, obviously." Assuming people were just talking about her because she was part of the trio that showed up at the kingdom the other day, she carried on.

While they were dancing, they were talking about politics, and the places she's travelled, what he does for a living, their families, their favorite bands, etc. He wasn't boring and hadn't mentioned the weather once. She told him that, and he laughed heartily. She hadn't even realized that they had danced for twenty something minutes.

The Doctor had. He had been staring at them for a while, long enough to be accounted for as creepy. He had finished the plan he was writing, and was looking for Rose so he could tell her about it, when he noticed her with this bloke. She was laughing and doing something that looked like flirting. It probably wasn't. Right? He jumped when Jack sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eye on someone else huh?"

"Shut up Jack. I was making sure she was safe."

"It's been twenty minutes. I'm sure she's safe. I could always cut in if you wanted me to..."

"Like you're any better than him." The Doctor scuffed. "I'll do it." As he started to stand up, Jack grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I was joking. Rose would probably kill you for interrupting that. I mean look at her face. Now look at your unslapped one. Keep 'em that way." Jack sat back in his seat, a smug look on his face.

* * *

Over the course of the evening, whether it was out on the dance floor or sitting together at a table, Rose never left James's side. Until about 8:37 when James looked a few tables down and noticed someone staring at them. "Don't be scared, but there's someone staring at you, I'm going to go tell him to stop, m'lady." Rose looked to where he was indicating and saw The Doctor, now looking in the opposite direction.

"For the last time, call me Rose. And I know him, it's okay, I'll handle it." About halfway through the evening, James had admitted that he thought she was the queen when he first asked her to dance. He realized when they were closer that she wasn't, but since he didn't know her name, he had called her 'm'lady' for most of the evening, and it just stuck.

Rose stalked over to the table The Doctor was sitting at.

"Ah Rose, how are you this lov-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're scaring James!" She yell-whispered.

"James is it? And I don't know what you mean."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop. Staring. At. Us."

"I was just looking out for you. What if he's the one that's controlling those people?"

"I've been with him for an hour and a half. He's fine."

"What if he's lying? I'm just making sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Am arm around Rose's waist made her turn. "James, meet The Doctor. He'd like to apologize for staring, he thought you were dangerous." She glared at The Doctor.

"M'sor." He mumbled unintelligibly.

"Okay, now that that's settled...let's..go."

"Let's." She glared at The Doctor one more time before turning and walking away with James, where they headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

At ten o'clock, people started to wander back to their rooms. Jack walked back to The Doctor's table. "Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning. Oh and don't wait up." He winked, and swaggered back to a tall man, leading him out by the arm. His other plan was now in order too. Get The Doctor thinking about Rose, but don't let him have her. He'll snap. Jack chuckled as lead the man up the stairs.

* * *

The Doctor looked back from Jack and back to where Rose was, or more precisely, where she had been a minute ago. He glanced around the room again. No sign of either of them. If he had done something to hurt her...The Oncoming Storm in his eyes flared and he stood up abruptly, making his chair tip in the process. A few of the lingering guests turned and look at him, but he didn't notice. They couldn't have gone out the front, he was looking in that direction towards Jack, and the only other door lead out to the gardens. The gardens it was.

* * *

"I had a really great time tonight." Rose smiled and looked up at James. They were sitting on a small marble bench on the far edge of the royal gardens. There was a beautiful fountain and small patches of colourful flowers she had never seen up before surrounding them, and no one else was in sight.

"I did too." Despite the way they had clicked during the dance, this part of the 'date' was a bit awkward, and for a few moments, neither of the kew what to say. They both really liked each other, and despite Rose's feelings towards The Doctor, she thought she deserved this moment, right now. Something solid.

With a million thoughts running through her mind, she slowly leaned in, and James, realizing what was happening, put his hands on either side of her face, and leaned into a gentle kiss. They pulled back, only to be sucked back in by each other, this second kiss with more pressure and heat until they were properly snogging.

* * *

The Doctor looked around and didn't see anyone. A small side-step to the left though and...there they were. On a bench. Alone. His mind was overflowing, what if she wasn't safe, what if he was holding her hostage...in a garden, what if he had pressured her, but the clearest and loudest thought was: why not me? I mean there was the obvious Time Lord vs human thing, but who was he to follow rules? What if she didn't like him? He always thought there was something more to their friendly flirting. And then he saw them kissing and walked faster, more of a jog than a walk, and more of a run than a jog. As he approached, he slowed and hid behind a large fountain. Evesdropping. Is this what he had become? Around Rose, yes. He could only hear snippets.

"That was..."

"Yeah." James had said, and then he heard silence for a bit. He peaked his head out again. They were kissing again, this time more heated and he jumped. He pulled her away from him and was in James's face before he had realilzed he moved.

"Doctor!"

He ignored her, his full attention on this ignorant little boy who was flushed and frightened. "You.." He snarled. James started to back away but The Doctor just followed into his personal space. "Don't you DARE kiss MY Rose like that again. You're not even good enough to look at her, if I ever-"

"I am YOUR nothing!" He turned around, partially startled, partially embarrassed, partially... elsewhere. Before he knew it she had walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Tyler family slap hurt just as much as always, if not more, for his heart hurt too. She pushed past him and addressed James. "M'sorry. You shouldn't have been brought into any of The Doctor's issues. Sorry if he scared you. I'm gonna be gone in a few days, but this was great for what it was." She kissed him one last time, him still looking a bit shell shocked. She looked at The Doctor in such a way that could have killed an empire, then turned on her heel and huffed away.

* * *

She was pacing in her room when the handle turned and a solemn looking Doctor walked in, knowing what was coming next. She turned and looked at him, arms across her chest, demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No, you really shouldn't have. Why in the world did you though?" Her tone was laced with anger, and slightly tinged with sorrow.

"I really don't know. I guess I got...jealous."

"Of what?" Her voice was blunt, and cut like a blade.

"Well of him, or you and him. And I want to make sure you're always safe but when you go gallavanting around...Look. What I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I hope we can just forget about this. We're here on a 'mission', but afterwards I'll take you to some spa planet or chocolate planet to make up for it."

"I'll only forgive you if we can go back and visit Mum."

He groaned in protest but complied. "Okay."

"Forgiven and forgotten. Mostly." She smiled a tooth-touched grin and The Doctor reached out in a hug. After they both pulled back from the embrace, she said, "Help undo these. It's going to take a lifetime."

45 minutes and a kajillion laces, buttons, and ties later, she was changed into a silk top and some fuzzy shorts, and slipped into bed. "Night Doctor."

"Night Rose."

* * *

Tomorrow everything would be mostly fixed. He had his plan which was sure to work, and he could now track down who planned this because of their vortex manipulator. He was tired. He had gotten sleep last night so he shouldn't be sleepy for another week. How much had he slept in the past month? Other than last night...about 2 hours. Well that explains it. 2 more full nights of rest and he should be on scedule again. What time was it? 3 AM. A full night of sleep was out of the question tonight then. He added 7 more settings to his sonic screwdriver before changing out of his suit and into pinstriped pajama bottoms. He turned out the lights and walked to the side of the bed opposite Rose.

* * *

Jack peeked his head into the room. It was 4 in the morning and he hoped they were both asleep. No lights, no movement, he was good. The first thing he did was go to the diary. No entry from Rose. That left him to his own devices. After 2 pages of James-mentioning, he thought he'd be set. He closed the book and started heading to the door to get back to his room and his companion, when he heard the sound of moving sheets. He dove to the floor, hoping whoever woke didn't see him. After a couple moments of rustling but no hints of anyone actually being awake, he slowly stood up and looked over at the bed. They were both shifting closer to one another. They were like magnets, can't keep their hands off each other, both in and out of consciousness. Jack only hoped that one day it'd be more than handholding and he might be able to get in on the action too. Just as he thought this, Rose slung a leg over The Doctor's body and he practically pulled her on top of him, his arms around her waist. Well... this was getting interesting. After they had stilled, Jack headed for the door, and as he left, he took one last look at the pair of them. The Doctor's hands had travelled south and Jack smiled. 'Bout time too.' He thought, sauntering back to his room.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes. He pushed his ribcage up and his shoulders down, stretching his back, when he realized there was someone on top of him. "Someone." He smiled. The only dreams he had like this were with Rose, and the blonde hair splayed across his chest indicated that. Realizing where his hands were, he gave a long and languorous squeeze. After of a few moments of nothing, he frowned. Normally, at this point in the dream, she was more awake and...ahem...perkier. He looked around. Oh no. The reality of the situation hit him. Realizing what he had just done, his eyes widened. He had just groped his companion. How had they even ended up...here? How was he supposed to get out without waking her? Was this why she was blushing yesterday morning? Had this happened last night too? Bollocks. This bed for 8 couldn't even fit two without them ending up, literally, on top of each other. Or maybe it was just them. Either way, he was in a bit of a sticky siuation. He decided to just roll her over onto her back, and then crawl out of bed and take a shower. Preferably a cold one. He moved his hands so one was supporting her lower back and the other, her neck, and rolled to the right, hovering over her body as he attempted to free his legs. Her eyes popped open.

"Um, hello?" She asked, tired and obviously confused.

"Hello." They both attempted to move to their own sides of the beds, as quickly as possible, only to end up getting tangled and having The Doctor get pulled back down on top of Rose. This pushed a very excited part of his anatomy into her stomach, making her eyes open wider. Eventually, they both ended up standing on either side of the bed, staring at each other and blushing furiously. "Well..um.." He started, only to be silenced by the sound of Rose giggling. "What? What?!" More giggles. "Humans," he sighed, but the tips of his ears were still red, "I'm going to shower, and then we'll go and start on my plan." The giggling didn't stop until he was in the bathroom with the door closed. "And..let's never talk about that ever." He said to himself, turning on the shower and stepping in.

* * *

Through her intense fits of giggles, she managed to make it to the door and over to Jack's room. She went in and immediately regretted it when she saw he had someone over and they were, well, busy. She quickly shut the door and hoped they didn't see her. Her cheeks blushed red and she burst into giggles again. Deciding to just sit in the hallway until she could silence herself, she thought about everything that happened in the past couple of days. She found The Doctor reading her diary, her and Jack came up with a plan to get The Doctor to make a move, he gawked at her, he got jealous over her, and they ended up on top of one another two nights in a row. Oh, and she hadn't written in her diary for a few days and they were still closer than ever. Maybe she didn't need to write anymore. Nah, revenge was too fun. She decided to go write while he was in the shower.

* * *

The Doctor had finished his shower quickly and was in his towel walking towards his wardrobe when he noticed Rose's diary. He hadn't read it a while, and decided he should, for research of course. After he finished though, he was red in the face and the very image of the Oncoming Storm. Of course she was still thinking about this James kid. Just because she forgave him didn't mean she liked him. How stupid was he. She got sick of waiting so she went and found someone else. It was his fault. He thought playing by the rules and keeping his distance would make them better friends, not worse. He threw the book at the wall, but it hit the lamp on the nightstand, causing it to crash to the ground. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Rose was walking to the bedroom door when she heard a crash. She rushed the rest of the way and bolted in, seeing The Doctor in only a towel, (and a very low riding one, for that), and a broken lamp.

"What's going on?"

"I...stubbed my toe."

"On my bedside lamp?"

"Yes." She looked around the room and saw her diary laying next to the broken lamp. If there was a good time to bring this up, it might as well have been now. She took a deep breath, knowing she could no longer mess with that pretty little Time Lord brain of his and spoke.

"Were you reading my diary?"

"No. Maybe. Yes. But for research."

"For research? If it was research, couldn't you have just asked me? And what was in there that made you throw a fit? I haven't written a few days." She walked over to the book and picked it up, flipping to the most recent page. "Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"What about him? This doesn't have anything to do with him! It's just you and James. Hopefully. Or I don't know, maybe you like Jack too. And a whole bunch-"

"Shut up Doctor. I didn't write these. Jack did. Without my permission, and I'm pretty frickin' mad at him, and you too. You're not off the hook for reading this. But first and foremost is Jack. When did he even write this? I'm almost positive he couldn't have last night, if he was a busy as he was this morning."

"But why would he..?"

"You think I didn't notice you reading my diary before? I've known for a while. I told Jack and we came up with a plan...for..revenge. Looks like he thought it was too slow and he took matters into his own hands. I'm gonna go over there and-"

"Revenge you say?" He looked away from the floor and up at Rose and smiled. "Well then why don't we treat him to his own medicine, eh? What exactly was he trying to achieve? Because we're going to do the opposite."

Rose now looked down at the floor. "He wanted us, um," she coughed, "not...apart. If you get what I'm saying."

Now both of them were looking at the floor. "Well then let the hatred begin. We'll be as apart as we've ever been. Oh, and I have a plan for the whole queen thing too. You're going to do the speech for her, Im going to send whoever ended this back to Torchwood, and then we'll go and fight monsters, like I promised last night."

"Last night you said we were going to my Mum's house."

"Same difference."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to keep writing? Leave me a review!**


	6. Finally

**Sorry I missed last week, I have ideas for a few more stories I wanted to get down on paper. Hope you enjoy the story so far! If you look close enough, you can see that I still don't own Doctor Who (sadly).**

* * *

"Last night you said we were going to my Mum's house."

"Same difference."

She rolled her eyes, then frowned. "Wait, did you just say that I'm going to do the speech? I don't know the speech! I'm not the queen!"

"Well you're obviously not the queen. If you were we wouldn't be here in the first place."

She waited for him to elaborate more, but he didn't, just stood there in silence. "Doctor..."

"Yes? Oh, right. Well you obviously look like her, so we'll dress you in purple, put you on a balcony high above the people, give you a script to read from, and voila! We'll sail back home and let war take place."

"What if someone realizes I'm not Lady Lilac?"

"They'll probably form an angry mob and we'll run. We've been chased by pitchforks before, you'll be fine."

"Okay..." Rose tried to process everything, and stood in thought for a few minutes. Thinking back on their convorsation about Jack, she decided to clarify something. "Doctor, I was the one who originally wanted revenge, not Jack."

He turned and looked at her for a few moments. "Yeah, I kind of figured you did. I deserved it too."

"So does that mean no Jack payback?"

"Wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good plan now, would we?" He gave her a cheeky grin, and she responded with a tooth touched smile. "So, as the plan goes Rose Tyler, have a horrible day." He grabbed a chestnut coloured suit and walked to the bathroom door, slamming it.

"Yeah, you too!" She smiled, partially from the fact that they'd had this entire conversation with him wet and towel-clad, but partially because she knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

After Jack bid goodbye to his bedfellow, he walked over to the door next to his. Whatever had happened last night, plus his journal entry, (which he knew was read by the resounding crash he heard a while ago), made him hope they had both come to their senses and were now living happily ever after. He opened the door and, to his suprise, was bombarded with noise as The Doctor and Rose yelled at each other.

"Whoah whoah whoah! What is going on in here?! What are you two fighting about?"

"Well this..this..WOMAN over here was just telling me how wonderful James was at snogging in the royal gardens, even after I told her NOT TO WANDER OFF and to stay away from pretty boys!"

"I wasn't alone!"

"Exactly! He could have scalped you if I hadn't been there to save you!"

"Save me? I nearly died from embarressment! He could have died from fright!"

"Pfft! What a man! You should have seen him shake!"

Jack's mind was reeling. This is not how he wanted things to go. And now this dogmatic Doctor was fighting with Rose and, for lack of better words, everything was all wibbly-wobbly. Things ended up opposite as he planned. He could still fix this. He would.

"I think what we all need is a cup of tea. To the breakfast hall."

They walked in silence, but everytime Jack turned his head The Doctor and Rose would silently giggle to each other, making funny gestures and holding hands. The finally got there and sat down, with Jack inbetween Rose and The Doctor. "You sounded like you had a plan last night, Doc?"

"Yes. I'll track the signal and send this Time Agent back to were he came from, along with a warning, the stupid ape (Rose smiled behind Jack's back at this) will recite the speech for the queen, which you're in charge of teaching her, and then we'll all leave. We've been in this place for too long."

They drank their tea in silence, The Doctor and Rose stealing glances to each other that remained unnoticed by Jack. They all finished, and The Doctor left for the TARDIS to get the tracking device he needed, leaving Jack and Rose to study and learn the speech.

"So...what was that about this morning?" Asked Jack, a little afraid for the answer.

"He thinks I'm not allowed to _dance _with other men."

"I didn't know you wanted to dance with other men. I thought you liked The Doctor."

"Course I do. But if I want a nice, stable...fling...I should be able to have it without him getting Oncoming Storm-y."

"If you wanted a fling, you shoud have come to the expert." He winked, joking, knowing that Rose was too good a friend for his love it and leave it lifestyle.

"The Doctor would kill you," she paused, "many, many times."

"This is true. Doesn't matter if I come back to life, it still hurts!"

Rose saddened at this, obvious by the droop in her eyes and her stiffened posture. "I'm so sorry Jack! I never meant to! I swear! I wasn't even in contro-"

Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Shhh, shh!" Calming her, "It's fine! I know! You saved me Rose! You cared about me enough to steal me from the afterlife and bring me back and I'm grateful! No matter what baggage it brought, I'm here now, and that's all that matters!"

"How do you always know how to make a girl feel better?"

"Lots of experience."

They laughed for a while, and then started to work.

* * *

The Doctor walked back from the TARDIS, holding his tracking device. He inputted the information it needed into the machine, and waited for the results. A long beep sounded, and then the machine talked. "Two vortex manipulators found. Vortex manipulator one broken. Vortex manipulator two active and running. To track vortex manipulator one, enter 290681. To track vortex manipulator two, enter 167842. Awaiting commands." Two? Why were there two vortex manipulators? Well the working one is more likely to disappear so... He inputted the number 167842 and waited as the machine calculated. "Tracking vortex manipulator two. Final destination: 1.2 kilometers away. Follow the map on the screen to get to your final destination." He started walking back to the house, but, after such a long time in the castle, started running, following the lines on the screen, feeling the ground pound beneath his feet. Once inside, he realized that the manipulator he was tracking was in the same room he left Rose in. He picked up his pace and reached the room quickly. Looking around, but only seeing Jack and Rose at the table. He continued following the lines on the screen until he was standing right in front of Jack.

"Hello?" Jack asked. The Doctor simply picked up his wrist, took out his sonic screwdriver, and let sparks fly.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed.

"What? I'm working for Torchwood, they use these. Didn't know what else you expected!" Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the paper on the table. The Doctor entered 290681 into the machine and followed the new lines on the screen.

He was close, using the tracker to go up the stairs and through the hallways. Finally, he found the door he was to go though and slowly peeked his head through. The head of the council? That probably wasn't right...

"Just try and get it fixed as soon as possible. I've killed the queen and stopped the revolution, but someone is tracking me down and fixing it. All of the people we've transformed are gone. No. I don't know where they went. I understand they couldn't have disappeared. Just get me back before I get caught!"

Okay, so maybe it was right. The Doctor marched into the room and grabbed the communications device he was holding. "Hello there, just The Doctor dropping by for a chat. Whatever you were trying to do here has been stopped, and your corporation will be too when I find you. And I will find you. Good day." He closed the device and looked up at the bewildered high councilman's face. "Why stop the revolution? What good will that do?"

"My homeland was burned. Do you now what that feels like?"

"Yes. And I know that I can never change that because no matter how right it would feel, it's wrong. I'm taking you back."

The Doctor and the Time Agent (Whose name happened to be George) met Rose and Captain Jack in the dining hall, where Jack was still complaining about his vortex manipulator.

"George?"

"Jack! How've you been...we missed you." George coughed nervously and avoided eye contact with the Captain.

"You were supposed to help me get my memories back but you chickened out and tried to turn me in. It's a shame I can still remember you!" Jack spat out.

"It was all just a big misunderstanding. Come on old buddy. It's George!"

Jack looked to The Doctor. "So what do we do with him?"

"I take him back to the Time Agency, warn them, break all of their manipulators with this," he held up his sonic screwdriver, "and come back."

"That's it? He tried to ruin this country! He knew the problems it would cause. You're just going to let him go?"

"Pretty much. Don't know what they're gonna do when I deadlock seal their vortex manipulators. Probably go back to normal life. Hopefully. It'll be something for future me to deal with. Rose, are you finished memorizing?"

"It's a two and half page speech!"

"Well get to it!" he said with fake sterness, that only Rose could decipher. "I'll be back." And with that, he grabbed Jacl's manipulator, aimed his screwdriver at his and George's, and set the most recent coordinates.

ZAP! They were gone.

* * *

After 15 minutes of waiting in silence, Jack turned to Rose. "So Rosie, why are you guys still mad at each other again? It's been like an hour. Normally you too are holding hands and The Doctor's glaring at me more by now."

"I'm just sick of him and his shit."

"But last night you guys were snuggling and stuff."

"That-Jack! When were you in our room?"

"I wasn't."

"Liar! You just said we were 'snuggling'. How would you know that if you weren't!?"

"Fine. I went in there to write in your diary and you two just magnetized to each other. It was cute. What happened to that?"

"Stop writing in my diary! I'm a grown woman who doesn't need your help by writing in my journal! And how are we supposed to control ourselves when we aren't even conscious!" She stood up to walk away.

"Come on Rose, where are you going? Are you just not going to talk to anyone?"

"I have friends other than you ya' know!"

She left towards her bedroom, and just as she exited the room, The Doctor came back with a smug look on his face.

"Where's Rose?"

"I pissed her off. Come, join the club and sit." The Doctor took Rose's chair and did as he was told.

"What'd you say?"

Jack ignored his question and instead asked, "So why is she mad at you? And you her?"

"She went and snogged some guy she just met in the royal gardens! What if someone caught her and she got banished! What would she do then?"

"Oh and you snogging Madame De Pompadour is so different?"

"Yes! No! Well.. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Rose is like my little sister, did you think she'd forget it happened and be fine with it?"

"That's not what this is about! This is about her getting banished!"

"Did she get banished?"

"No."

"Well then that's obviously not what it's about, now is it?"

"Leave me alone Jack," and he too got up and left for his room.

"Looks like it's everybody hates everybody day. Whoopie."

* * *

When The Doctor walked into his room, he was suprised to see Rose laying on their- no, the-bed, face down like a starfish.

He closed the door behind him, causing her to say, "Go away Jack. I don't want to talk."

"He bothering you too?" The sound of The Doctor's voice made her turn onto her back and stare up at the ceiling.

"He somehow managed to bother me about things that I didn't notice until he brought up."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, tell me. Let's talk about it. Face the problem."

This made her sit up and stare at him. "You want to talk about things? That doesn't sound like you."

"No?"

"Nope. You're more of a runnner."

"Can't argue with that." She laughed, and he smiled.

"Okay then, you start."

"Well, okay. Let's start with your diary. How come you never talk about any of that stuff?"

"What? My secrets? Most people don't. You don't tell me stuff either!"

"But you tell Jack those things," he whined.

"I'm more afraid of you." She whispered.

"Afraid of me? What for?" He sat down next to her on the bed, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I'm just a shop girl. What if I told you all of that stuff and all of a sudden I'm even less than that. I'm the shop girl who never finished school because of a boy. I'm stupid enough without you knowing that part too."

"Just a shop girl? Stupid? I don't know which Rose you're talking about, because the one right here is brave, powerful, smart, looked into the heart of the TARDIS, helped so many planets and people, and saved me."

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leaned down, and she, realizing what he was doing, closed her eyes and leaned towards him and...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Goddamnit!" exclaimed The Doctor, standing up and walking over to the door. Jack stood there, looking meek-ish and apologetic.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The Doctor looked back at Rose.

"No. Come in."

"Are you guys talking again? Is that why Rose is sitting on your side of the bed?"

"My side of the bed? How the hell do you know what side of the bed is my side of the bed?"

"Well last time I snuck in he-I mean, I just assumed because.."

"What were you doing in our room Jack?"

Rose spoke up, "Writing in my diary."

"Rose!" Jack whined, "You know why I did that."

"Still no excuse!"

"I'm sorry," said The Doctor, "I'm a bit confused."

"I told you last night, remember? When we were discussing the thing?"

"What thing?"

"Oh," Jack sighed, "might as well out with all of it, considering this is extremely confusing."

"Okay. From the beginning. I found The Doctor reading my diary, so I though I could use it to mess with him. Then Jack came on board and I told him, and he thought of a better plan, to use the diary to get us..um..and then we were here, and we went to the ball, where you flipped out, and then when we were talking about it, I told him about the original plan, and we decided to get back at you, Jack, by being mad at each other to contradict your plan to get us to..um...and now we're here and I'm the queen."

"I think I'm more confused than when you started."

"Me too."

"Thanks."

"So what do we do now?" asked Jack.

"We make sure Rose memorizes everything, we stop making stupid plans, and then we LEAVE this crazy house. Okay?" He turned to walk away.

"One more thing Doctor! One more crazy plan!" called Rose.

"What now?"

She whispered "1, 2, 3" under her breath to Jack, and then they said:

"I'm pregnant."

"We're getting married."

"It's George's."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and walked away, while the other two laughed.

* * *

The day of the Queen's delayed speech, Rose stood just outside the balcony and the awaiting crowd, going over her notes and trying to remember everything. The Doctor walked up to her.

"You doing alright?"

"Kind-of. What if I forget something and mess everything up?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're Rose." He placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes for a moment, before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Time to go!" cried Jack, walking into the room.

"Every. Single. Time." He marched away and Rose giggled, a new burst of confidence awakening in her. She stepped out onto the balcony and waited for quiet, feeling like a school teacher waiting for her class to settle down.

"Today, we come to take new strides towards freedom and greatness..." Several minutes later, the crowd applauded and got ready for war. Rose turned around and left, breathing a sigh of relief that she remember most of it. There had been a little bit of improvisation here and there, but it seemed to lead to the same outcome. As soon as she was out of view from the audience, Jack swept her into his arms and swung her around the room. She laughed and shrieked at the same time from suprise. He finally set her down when her sides hurt too much from laughing and being held in the air.

"Can we finally leave?" asked The Doctor. He had grown impatient and hated staying in one spot for such along time, and was eager to get back to the TARDIS and to adventure.

"Yes Doctor, we can leave now." said Rose, despite her love of being near the stars, this place was nice, and she would miss it.

"Can I keep the suits they gave me? I put in all the hard work of making them have trans-dimensional pockets!"

"I don't know, ask the council-people."

He ran off, obviously looking for someone impotant enough to let him keep the suits. She rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, he was back, looking happy and bubbly.

"Letting you keep the suits then?"

"Yes-sir-ie!" He then leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "And you, get to keep the dresses."

"I didn't really like the dresses."

"I can think of a few good reasons for you to keep them."

"A bit hard to get out of though."

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "Always thinking of what's most important, Rose Tyler! I knew I kept you around for something!"

They laughed, and after Rose had changed into her normal clothes, all headed back to the TARDIS.

They got there after the long walk, and The Doctor opened the door to his beloved ship again. "Jack, you first."

"Okay.." He walked in and turned around, expecting to see them follow, but instead was greeted with a door to the face. "Well then!" He walked back to his room in the depths of the ship, wondering what they were doing out there.

"Doctor?"

"I have been waiting 1 year, 4 months, 12 days, 9 hours and 33 minutes to do this. No interruptions, no more being afraid, just you."

And with that, he slid an arm around her waist and one in her hair, and pulled her mouth to his. It was the most passionite kiss she had ever experienced, and before her mind had caught up to the rest of her body, she was being pushed against the outside of the TARDIS doors, their mouths fighting for dominance. His tongue slid against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. Her hands went from his hair to his chest, feeling his double heart beat beneath her fingers, and his hands slid up and down the sides of her body, from her waist to her back to her head, never staying in one place too long. Their tongues explored each others mouths, exploring and memorizing every detail along the way. Eventually, they pulled back from one another, staring into each others eyes, breathing heavily. Rose grabbed her key from around her neck and opened the door, fumbling a bit. She stepped inside and mumbled something about needing a shower, while The Doctor stood there, still left a bit speechless (which is fairly hard to do, considering he's still The Doctor). Finally he coughed, walked inside and closed the door, letting his mind wander as he headed off to a shower of his own.

* * *

**But wait! There's more! 1-2 more chapters left, mostly consisting of things like the last paragraph.**

*Cough*REVIEW!*Cough*Cough*


	7. Pancakes and packets

**WARNING: THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER. VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, extra long last chapter, hope you enjoy and leave a review. This chapter is bascially fluff, light M, fluff, M rated M, funny T-ish M, fluff, M-ish, and then fluffity fluff.  
In other news, I'll have a new story coming out soon and a few on the way.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and following and faving. I appreciate you with all of my hearts.**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days of nothing. No talks about what happened, no more kisses, just nothing. She had gone over a year without (more or less) without kissing The Doctor, why was three days so damn hard and so damn long? Other than awkward glances towards each other, everything basically went back to normal. Except it wasn't just normal. It was an agonizingly normal. And Rose had had enough. She mentally told the TARDIS to keep Jack as far away from this room as possible if he tried to find them, and, after recieving an acknowledging hum in response, stalked over to the jumpseat and sat, her arms folded across her chest.

After a few minutes of The Doctor unknowingly laying under the TARDIS console, tinkering, she cleared her throat to get his attention. He slid out from the grating and looked up at her, a big grin on his face until he noticed her expression. "Yes Rose?"

She just looked at him and blinked, knowing that somewhere in his big head of his he knew what was going on. "Well if you're aren't going to speak up I'm just going to go.." She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed. "Alright, I think I know where this is headed, I can take a hint," She laughed internally at the irony of this statement.

He sat down next to her on the jumpseat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, Rose, the other day..." Was he going to apologize for this? She hoped not. She hoped very hard in the complete opposite direction. Like 'The other day...was great, was marvelous, let's pick up where we left off, I'm so ha-' Oh, he was speaking again. She tuned back in to reality. "I just hope you aren't mad."

"Sorry, what?

"I know I shouldn't have even said anything. Do you want me to take you home? Or just for a visit? I promised you-"

"No, seriously, what?"

"I know, I'm sorry I even thought-"

"What did you say?!"

"Rose! I said I shouldn't have suggested it? What else do you want from me?"

"Doctor. I didn't hear what you said. I zoned out for a moment. Literally, what did you say?"

"Oh." The Doctor turned a light shade of pink. "I said. Well I said, um,"

"Out with it!"

"I said I'd been waiting such a long time to do that, and maybe we shouldn't wait anymore and do this right. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler and The Doctor, In the TARDIS, together,"

"Forever." They smiled and leaned into each other, their lips brushing in a kiss that was more gentle and romantic than the one they shared a few days ago. After Rose's breath ran out and The Doctor's respiratory bypass started to kick it, they pulled back, smiling.

"Rose, one thing."

"Mmhmm?"

"Can we not tell Jack about this? At least for a while. I think some calm in this relationship might me sort of nice and with Jack, I doubt that will happen."

"Sounds nice. We'll have to tell him someday though."

"Yeah. I know." He grumbled, standing up and sending Rose to bed for the adventures tomorrow.

* * *

It was 2 days and 1 near death experience later when, as soon as Jack left the console room, The Doctor immediately grabbed Rose in for a hug. They had shared a few kisses since the first, each getting more and more desperate, as they had both been waiting so long for what they have now. They pulled back from the embrace, and Rose was suprised to see The Doctor's eyes as dark and lustful as she imagined hers to be. She pulled up onto her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, in which The Doctor responded with a bit more heat. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, in which she quickly obliged to, opening her mouth against his. It quickly turned into a battle of tongues and teeth, with hands wandering over heated bodies. Before she knew what had happened, his mouth left hers and he was leading her, hand in hand, through the hallways of the TARDIS. After a while of walking, they stopped in front of a wooden door and The Doctor pressed his lips to hers again. He backed her to the door, and then swiftly opened it, catching her with before she tripped into the room, and closed the door behind them. She walked backwards, her lips never leaving his, until she felt her knees hit the edge of a bed. He gently lifted her and placed her on the bed, quickly moving to hover over her.

"Hello."

"Hello."

There was a flurry of hands and movement and flying clothes, and The Doctor and Rose were unclothed. Their eyes hungrily swept over one another, memorizing every detail.

"Rose, I haven't done this in a long time, and never with a human. I don't know if I can, well, live up to your standards."

"From the moment I met you you exceded every standard I've ever set. It's with you, and that's all that matters."

And with that, he thrust into her in one fluid motion and she cried out it ecstasy, while The Doctor moaned. After giving her a moment to readjust to his size, he started to rock back and forth, pulling almost all the way out of her every time, only to push back in further than before, hitting her G-spot multiple times before making her contract around him and come, screaming in pleasure. The Doctor folloing quickly after and rolled to his side, pulling her with him so he didn't have to remove himself from her.

"That." She gasped, "Made Jimmy and Mickey look like Prom night."

The Doctor smiled, and slid himself out of her, pulling her tight for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate quickly, and the night turned into the night of 5 times, making Rose glad he had superior Time Lord biology. Both of them slept soundly after, with Rose awakening first.

The dim light still seemed bright in her eyes, and although she should feel a bit sore from The Doctor's generous length, she only felt rejuvenated and extremely happy. She looked around the room, the one she had been too busy to notice last night. It was dark wood on all four walls, with a table scattered in papers and a connected bathroom and closet. The table on her side had a picture of them together, and she smiled, looking over at him, still asleep. She turned her body into his and buried her head into his chest, being engolfed in the smell of, no longer just him, but them.

"Good morning."

She looked up at him. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Didn't sleep much, but I'm not complaining."

All of a sudden they heard a soft set of footsteps and a voice calling out for them.

"Rose? Doctor? Where are you guys? It's 9 AM and I normally see you both by 8!" They heard a series of doors opening and closing to the right side of the room, slowly growing louder.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," said Rose, "Knock when it's safe." And with that she stood up, letting the covers around her fall, along with The Doctor's jaw, as she sauntered off to the bathroom. Doesn't matter if he had seen more than that last night, it still suprised, and aroused, him. Realizing he should throw something on before Jack burst into his room, he grabbed some pants and pajamas, and quickly threw them on and kicked Rose's scattered clothes under the bed.

He walked up to the door just before it opened. "Yes Jack?"

"Oh, hello. Where've you been? I've been looking for you and Rose everywhere."

"I've been in here. I don't know where Rose is."

"Why are you still sleeping? Don't you only need a few hours a week?"

"Well I've been delaying it for a month or two now so, I thought I'd catch up on some."

"Now that you're up you can help me find Rose. I've searched everywhere she normally is in the morning."

"Let me just change into my suit." And with that he slammed the door in Jack's face and walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"All clear."

She came out wearing a pink sweatshirt and jeans, with all of her normal makeup done.

"Where'd you get clothes?"

"I asked the TARDIS."

"Why'd you get clothes?"

"Cause I'm not walking around wearing nothing, especially with Captain Jack on board."

The Doctor stuck his bottom lip out, and Rose kissed him and walked to the door.

"Oh! Wait! Jack is still out there waiting for me to change to help find you. I'll go out first and lead him somewhere and then you wait 3 minutes and go to the kitchen for tea."

"This is like some low budget spy movie. When can we tell Jack?"

"Come one! This is like an adventure! Isn't it fun?"

"So I'm guessing not soon then." Rose mumbled under her breath, watching The Doctor change into his preferred pinstripes.

"Okay, you hide, wait three minutes and go to the kitchen."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting behind the bed. After she heard their footsteps fade, she stood up and walked to the door and opened it, looking both ways before heading down to the kitchen and starting her tea.

A few minutes later The Doctor and Jack popped in. "She was in the kitchen this whole time. Jack, you said you checked here."

"I did! She wasn't there!"

"Well she obviously is!"

Rose rolled her eyes at The Doctor's obnoxiously fake acting voice and stood up. "Ready for adventure then?"

Jack wondered why they were acting so strangely and where they were this morning, but pushed it aside to ponder later. They were going to Pandoflotzia!

* * *

"I **hate **Pandoflotzia!" exclaimed Rose as she walked into the TARDIS.

"It wasn't that bad!" said The Doctor.

"Maybe for you, but I had to sit in a prison cell for 5 hours while you two feasted, only because I was illegally wearing the color pink!"

"We got you out of there though."

"Only after you guys finished your meals!"

"We had to stay or else we would get thrown in jail too. You're fine now, no need to complain."

Rose huffed and narrowed her eyes at Jack and The Doctor.

After a few minutes Jack broke. "Sorry Rose! I'll make you pancakes tomorrow!" Rose was probably the only one who could make him break and bake, but he didn't mind as much because it was the same for her too.

"Chocolate chip please." Rose turned her head towards The Doctor and pointedly raised her eyebrows. Jack, knowing how stubborn they both were, decided to leave before things got weird.

"I'm just gonna go and, read a book. See you tomorrow."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows right back. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Okay," said The Doctor. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

The Doctor wiggled his eyes brows and stalked up to her, lifting her chin with his hand and kissing her soundly. After a while he broke away and started placing open mouthed kissses down her neck and throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark in one particular spot, making her gasp. She pulled him back up by the lapels and pushed her lips against his, her hands moving to work through his hair. His hands worked to unzip her illegally pink sweatshirt, pushing it off her shoulders and sliding his hands underneath her top, craving the feeling of skin on skin contact. His hands moved up and molded to her lace-clad breasts, sqeezing and pinching her nipples, eliciting another gasp from her. He wanted to make her gasp a thousand times more tonight. He broke their kiss long enough for him to get her shirt of, and her his. When had she gotten his jacket off? He didn't care, he just pulled her to him and attacked her lips again, his right hand moving around her back to undo her bra, unhooking it and sliding it off her arms. Both of their hands went to work on getting the others trousers or jeans off, pulling off underwear, socks, and shoes with it. The Doctor stepped back to admire her body, then, misssing the physical contact, pushed her back and lifted her until she was up againt the TARDIS console, her chest jutting out away from the cold behind her. His right hand played with her breast, while his other worked his way up her thigh, staying just far enough away from where she wanted him.

"Doctor..." She moaned. "Need you."

"Where Rose? Where do you need me?"

She moved his hand from her thigh to her folds, and he let his fingers feel the heat and slickness of them before dipping one, then two fingers into her, causing her to hiss and buck up against his fingers. He captured her mouth again and removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock. She gasped against his lips. He started moving, fully and quickly, causing moans and gasps from both of them. She cried out his name in ecstacy, and a few seconds later The Doctor followed, lifting her and pulling her to the floor with him. He pulled his softening self out of her, and whispered words of love into her ear in his dead language. She kissed him and he pulled them both off of the cold grating, grabbing their clothes and her hand.

"Forgive me?"

"You might have to apologize again."

"That can be arranged." They ran off towards his room hand in hand, niether of them noticing Rose's shirt still laying on the jumpseat in the console room.

* * *

Jack woke up fairly early the next morning, knowing he had to make breakfast. He decided to go to the console room first, since, if The Doctor was up, that's where he would be. He walked around the console, just in cast he was under the grating, but still saw no sign up him. What was he doing in the mornings? He only needed a few hours of sleep every week, so there should be no excuse for him not being up and ab-

That's when he saw it. Next to the railing by the coral strut. His eyes widened with realization. "Finally!" He exclaimed, his mind racing with scenarios, (many of which included him), a grin took over his face and he hummed to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for the overdue pairing.

His mind raced with questions. How long ago had they gotten together? When and where was their first time? How was he? How was she? Could he join? Knowing The Doctor, he decided not to ask him, who would probably rip his head off and put it on a shelf as a trophy, so he would just get Rose alone for an hour and make her talk.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to the dimly lit room and was met with a face full of Doctor.

"Good morning."

"Mhmm. How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours, at most." It was 5 hours and 43 minutes actually, but she didn't need to know that.

"Did you just watch me sleep?"

"You make funny faces and talk sometimes. Last thing you said before you woke up was 'Oh Doctor! It's so big!'" She mimicked her in a high pitched vioce and she laughed.

"You're such a liar!"

"Yeah, you said 'Jam with a side of toast please,' but I knew what you meant." He winked and leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head. "Roose!" He whinged.

"Liars don't get kisses!"

"No morning Rose kisses! What am I going to do?" He drastically put his hand to his forehead and gasped. "Unacceptable! I'm taking my rights back!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, until their noses were touching. She yelped in alarm. "I want my rights back Rose Tyler! Kiss me or face the consequences!" She laughed at him, and he frowned.

"Oh fine, the Rebels win." She kissed him on the lips then walked to the bathroom, leaving him smiling.

"Rose, you don't need to ask the TARDIS for clothes anymore."

"Why not? If this is a revolt against me wearing clothes I veto it immediately." She called through the door.

"No no no, weeeelll, now that you mention it... No though. Just come see."

She had found her bra and underwear on the floor of the bathroom where he dumped it last night and put them on, while The Doctor stood in front of his closet door in nothing by a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Voila!" He opened the door and she saw pinstriped suits on one side and her assortment of clothes on the other. She grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"You asking me to move in with ya?"

"You already live in my house, but sure." She laughed and threw on a TARDIS blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Time for pancakes."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked into the kitchen, grinning like a pair of school children.

"Good morning Rose, Doctor."

"G'morning. How're my pancakes coming?"

"Almost done. Extra chocolate chips." They sat down at the table across from each other, with Jack standing by the stove, flipping pancakes. "What're we doing today?"

Beofre The Doctor could open his mouth, Rose spoke up. "Going to my Mum's house."

"Is that how The Doctor is making it up to you?"

"Um...yeah." She blushed and looked down at the plate that arrived in front of her, piled with pancakes. She took a large mouthful. "So good! Make me pancakes more often Jack!", quickly changing the subject.

After they all finished their pancakes, The Doctor stood up. "Should I get us going then?" speaking with obvious distaste.

"No!" Jack said, "I have to fix that thing with Rose!" He grabbed her hand and rushed out of the room, leaving The Doctor looking confused, irratated, and somewhat relieved they didn't have to visit Jackie just yet. Deciding that the goods outweighed the bads, he shrugged and walked to the library.

Jack lead her to their talking spot, the second floor of the three story closet. "What do you need to talk about Jack?" Rose asked, as they sat behind a rack filled with weird clothes like a question mark jumper, a velvet coat, and a jacket with a stick of celery pinned on. She eyed the vegetable one more time before focusing her attention back on Jack.

"So how is he?"

"How is who?"

"The Doctor of course!"

"You brought be up here to ask me if The Doctor is feeling okay? Why not just ask him at breakfast?"

"No stupid, how is The Doctor is bed?"

"What? How the heck do you know about that?"

"I found your shirt in the console room. Console, coral strut, or jumpseat?"

"What?!"

"I've only asked you two questions so far and you've failed to answer either of them! Start talking!"

"I'm not speaking to you about this." He gave her a pointed look, one that meant 'You'll give in sometime. You're obviously not going to talk to Jackie or Mickey about it, so just talk to me.' Man could he talk with his eyes. "Fine, fine! Ask away!"

"Yes! So how is he and where in the console room."

"It's really nice with him. It's passionate and rough but tender and...it's great."

"And..."

She turned a deep red. "Console." She murmured.

"Rose you minx! How many times?"

"2 nights."

"I said how many times not how many nights."

"Eight."

"Damn. That's some stamina. Okay, how big is he?"

"I'm not answering that!" She laughed.

"Is it small?"

"No."

"So it's big?"

"Jack!"

"Fine! Is he kinky?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"When was the first time?"

"2 nights ago. We kissed the last day of our Lady Lilac trip, and then it was three days of nothing, and then we talked about it and we were kissing and hugging and stuff, and then 2 days ago it happened."

"One more question."

"Finally!"

"Can I join?"

"Nope!" She stood up and walked down the stairs, calling back as soon as she left the door. "To my Mum's house!"

She found The Doctor in the console room, punching in coordinates.

"Jack knows."

"You told him?"

"No," She walked over to her shirt laying on the ground and picked it up. "He put the pieces together."

"Oh."

"Can we tell my Mum?"

He put his hand to his cheek. "She's gonna slap me!"

"I'll protect you."

"If she hits me...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll?"

"I get two Rose kisses every morning!"

She laughed. "Sounds like a fair deal to me."

* * *

Jackie heard the familar sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room and rushed out of the kitchen. The doors opened and some man she didn't recognize stepped out. "Who the hell are you? Did you regenerate again?"

"What? No, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, nice to me-"

"Where's Rose?"

Jack shrugged and sat down on the couch as The Doctor and Rose stepped into the room, hand in hand.

"It's been a month! Not even one phone call! No time for your mother anymore?" She went and hugged her daughter, who regrabbed The Doctor's hand after she let go.

"Mum, we've got something to tell you."

"Did you get my daughter pregnant? If you're here to drop off Rose and some tentacle baby you've got another thing coming mister!"

"What? NO!" The Doctor screeched. "We're just..what's the term Rose?"

"Dating."

"That's it? I know that. I'm not blind."

Jack laughed, causing all three of them to glance at him. "Sorry." He mouthed.

"How could you know? It's only been like a week." Rose asked.

"What do you mean it's only been like a week? It's been like a year and a half!"

"No it hasn't!"

"You mean you guys weren't...when he was all big ears and leather? Why not?"

"What?" The Doctor managed to squeak out.

"Oh, come off it. I saw the way you guys looked at each other. There was something going on there."

"One week Mum. That's it."

"Well then it's about bloody time." She walked back to the kitchen to get them all tea and The Doctor and Rose sat down, exasperated.

"How does suspenders take his tea?" Jackie called from the kitchen.

"None for me thanks, do you have any coffee?" Jack called back.

"Americans," she muttered.

* * *

After a long day of awkward conversations and stories of their recent antics, Rose kissed her mother good bye. "Love you Mum! See you soon!"

"You better!" She called back. "Doctor, wait." He instinctively raised his hand to his face, just in case. "Oh I'm not gonna hit you! Just, take care of her. Don't hurt her."

"I'll keep her safe Jackie."

"Well then, welcome to the family." She smiled, not knowing how much it meant for him to have a family again, and he walked back into the TARDIS, making it disappear from her living room.

"Well," said Jack, "I'm knackered. I'm gonna go sit in my room and not come out until morning, where I can't hear anything. Goodnight." He winked at The Doctor as he left, causing him to roll his eyes.

"What'd she say to you out there?"

"Nothing important."

"No slaps?"

"No slaps. Which means no morning Rose kisses. I didn't think this through."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll have to re-evaluate."

He leaned down and kissed her, brushing her hair out of her face as he did so. She pulled back. "I need to shower."

He frowned as she walked down the corridor, but just before she disappeared she stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming?" He grinned and caught up to her, putting his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Fantastic."

* * *

1 week later:

Jack rushed down the hallway with a packet of papers in his hands. He knocked on what was now The Doctor's/Rose's room and came in when Rose responded.

The Doctor was somewhere else in the TARDIS, so it was just Rose lying in bed, reading a book. "I've finished it!"

"Finished what?" asked Rose.

"It took 3 days and a whole lot of walking, but I've finished it!"

"Finished what?" asked Rose again.

"A checklist of all the places you and The Doctor have/should have sex in the TARDIS."

"Oh my god Jack, you're sick."

"Nonono, the other day you got me thinking, since The Doctor will probably never let me bring someone on the TARDIS, I should take all my best ideas, put them on paper, and give them to you as a finally-got-together present."

"That thing is like 4 pages!"

"4 and a 1/2."

"I think you should ask the TARDIS what she thinks about her rooms being turned into..into..sex missions."

"Okay, I will." He looked up at the ceiling. "Hey TARDIS, you love The Doctor and Rose right?" An affirmative hum. "Well, I thought a nice present for them would be a checklist of places they could...get to know each other better in each of your rooms. Because they're a new couple and all, I thought I could help them be creative just in case things got dull,"

"Which they wouldn't." Rose interjected.

"She says that now, but insurance is always healthy right? So anyways, I wanted to ask your permission to give them the sexlist."

"Sexlist?"

"Yeah. So, what do you say? If you think it's okay, just keep the paper in my hands, if you're against it, send it to the depths of a blackhole."

They waited a few moments, but the paper stayed in Jack's hand. A nudge in Jack's mind told him to look at the fifth page so he did. Rooms and places he hadn't seen before started popping up on the paper.

"Ha! She's adding her own suggustions! I knew you were my kind of girl!" He winked at the ceiling and Rose scowled.

"Give me the papers."

She flipped through them quickly, and Jack handed her a pencil.

"What's this for?"

"Check off the ones you've already done."

She crossed off The Doctor's bed, her bed, and the console, then looked up at Jack. "A little privacy please?"

"Nope, I wanna see what you've been up to."

She glared at him, but he didn't budge, so she sighed and flipped back to the first page, turning the papers away and quickly crossing things off as she flipped through again, so he couldn't see. As soon as she finished, she handed him back the pencil and Jack snatched the packet back.

"Jack!" He ran to the other side of the room and scanned the papers, while she turned beet red and hid under the covers.

"Kitchen table, coral strut, gardens, library couch, library floor, hallway wall, under the console, in the swimming pool..damn you've been busy! Do you have time to sleep?"

Rose stayed silent under the sheets.

"No need to be prudish, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a couple after all."

Her head peeked out.

"I won't tell The Doctor you told me...as long as I get an updated version of this list every week."

Back under the covers.

"The TARDIS will help me with that though, won't cha ol' girl?"

An affirmative hum made Rose come out to glare at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll leave this here with you," He set the list on the bedside table and left the room, just as The Doctor was coming in.

"What're you doing in here Jack?"

"Just talking to Rose."

The Doctor sat on the bed next to her.

"You're all red! What'd he do to you?"

"We just talked."

A soft humming let Rose know the TARDIS was talking to The Doctor, and, afraid of what she might say, grabbed the papers and hid them under the covers.

"Well, the TARDIS just said something about papers, which you seemed to just grab, so.." He attempted to sneak his hand under the covers and grab them, but Rose moved them out of the way and rolled on top of them. She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to have to resort to this but..." He tickled her sides until she rolled off of the packet enough for him to grab and stood off the bed and out of her reach. List of places in the TARDIS...with checks...commonalities between them...that's not it...the swimming pool outrules that...aha!...Rose Tyler! Did you make a list of all the places we're to have intercourse?" She was about to interrupt him and tell him in was Jack when he kept talking. "Some of these places I didn't even think of. I sure do love a challenge. Come on then!" He grabbed her off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

He leaned down and murmured against her ear. "This is a long list."

"So?"

"So we better get started." He winked at her and she decided he didn't need to know where the list came from.

A few days and a few pages later, Rose was knackered. After a long day of running, she slipped into her jim-jams and lay in bed drifting off to sleep. After a few minutes, he felt The Doctor slip in behind her and wrap his arm around her waist. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't normally sleep this much."

"Who says I sleep?"

"You just lay in bed all night and do nothing?"

"No, I read, or work on a portable TARDIS part, or cuddle, or sometimes, well, a lot of the time, we're busy." His voice dropped an octave on the last word and she giggled.

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"Do you not want me to?"

"Couse I do, but I don't want to keep you from doing important stuff."

"I like it here. You're all warm and soft and pink and yellow."

"That's sweet. Remind me to thank you when I'm less tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Mmm."

* * *

2 days from then, The Doctor was on fire. Everybody lived. Everybody! Jack had gone off to bed and it was just Rose and him in the console room and he was oh so happy.

"You know, you never thanked me for calling you warm and soft."

"Well then how should I thank you?" He was playing with the hair that framed her face.

"Well, one of the only places we have left in our packet-"

"I'm not having sex with you behind that weird statue in the park. That was my one veto."

He laughed and kissed her, backing her into the jumpseat until she flopped backwards, laying on her back across the length of it.

"Oh" she breathed.

"Mmmm" he replied, pulling off her top and balancing on his hands above her.

She pulled on his tie until their lips met again, and then worked on the buttons of his shirt and jacket. His hands roamed her body and pulled down on her jean skirt.

"All day you were wearing that skirt and you didn't have any underwear on?"

"Mmhmm."

"You do this everytime you wear a skirt?"

"Maybe."

"Wear skirts more often."

When they were finished, they wiped down the jumpseat, and Rose laughed.

"What?"

"I'd never imagine this. I mean well, I did, but I never imagined it to come true."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"Me neither, but I'm sure glad it did."

"Me too."

"Rose,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that's how it happened. Sitting in the console room wearing nothing, while they were joking around and cleaning up. It was awkward and perfect and it fit them.

"You know, you should thank me." said The Doctor.

"For what?"

"Reading your diary."

"Why?"

"Cause this came from that."

"Nah, it would have happened eventually. I would have broken you sometime."

"Broke me? Rose, you could never break me. I am perfectly...helplessly... broken. But so are you."

"Oh absolutely. Never said I wasn't."

They laughed, heading back to their room hand in hand, just as they should be.

Rose and The Doctor in the TARDIS, together, forever.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you though of it, whether it's hate or love or friend-zoned. Again, new story coming soon. Hugs and misses, hiphopchica7.**


End file.
